Emerald Secrets
by HarryDracoDizzy
Summary: H/D - Harry is rescued from his abusive uncle. It takes time for him to recover. But when he returns to Hogwarts What happens when a mysteries girl comes to Hogwarts? And what secrets are there to be discovered? Post DH - Horcruxes - Slash - Abuse - Rape
1. Chapter 1  Wishing Upon A Star

HEEEEEY GUYS!

This will be my first fanfic story so please support me! :)

My story will have more than one plot and a lot of drama goes on so if you don't like stories that have a lot of things going on then you probably won't like this! :( anyway each chapter is around 2,000 words and i have planned for around 30 Chapters.

I might make the character a little OCC at times so i apologize!

RATING:** M**

WARNING: this is a Harry and Draco** slash** fanfic. it does contain** sexual content**, **rape **and** abuse**.

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter series **does not** belong to me but in fact the gorgeous JK Rowling. so I dont own it, I dont claim to and I dont plan to.

PAIRINGS: HP/DM - HG/RW - OC/TN - SS/LE - PP/BZ - LL/NL - NT/RL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Wishing Upon A Star<strong>

All that could be heard on Privet Drive on this particular Sunday was the mournful sounds of the wind howling wildly and the pattering of rain on the concrete roads. A young boy, Well a 15 year old teenager with dark ebony unruly hair, deep emerald coloured eyes and wire rimmed glasses held together in many places by tape sat awake crying.

The boy, who lived, sat up in his crammed cupboard, awoken by his nightmare. Harry had dreamt his godfather's death all over again. The memory of Sirius falling through the veil slower and slower each time. The look of determination fading in to the look of horror. His eyes running over to harry apologetically, before disappearing through the evil silver mist.

When term had ended Harry had been sent back to the Dursley's again. But as he arrived all his belongings were chucked in to his old cupboard under the stairs and he was told that he was to stay in there until he was told by any member of the family to come out. When harry began to protest he was rewarded with a back hander across the face. He had stood the in utter bewilderment gaping at his uncle. Ever since then he was kicked, punched, whipped and starved by his uncle. Through the years harry had received abuse from the Dursley's for something he did wrong but this year he knew would be different. Harry even noticed his aunt and cousin were becoming frightened of Vernon so with every chance they got they would nurse Harry and sneak in food for him. He, his aunt and his cousin had got along this summer, having conversations about school, friends and lily very easily when Vernon wasn't around.

It was now mid June and although the weather outside at the very moment was icy, the temperature was rising rapidly every day. Harry was just thinking about Ron, Hermione and Lupin and how he had sent fake letters to them saying he was more than fine, he would leave clues every  
>now and then hoping Hermione would understand but no luck yet. It was hard with Vernon watching over his shoulder like a hawk and the re-reading it over and over again hoping to find something wrong so he could beat Harry.<p>

-BOOM-

-BANG-

Harry heard the front door open and then slam shut shortly after. Harry inwardly groaned. 'Fuck! He's been drinking again' Harry thought frantically, panic taking over...

"BOY!" he heard his uncle yell ferociously. Should he stay or should he go out there. Too late, the cupboard door opened with such noise Harry flinched.

Harry started shaking... His uncle looked terrible! He felt a chubby hand grip his arm tightly and he was hauled out the cupboard.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed. Harry looked to his right hand and saw he was holding his potions essay and book. 'Shit! I left it out on the table when aunt petunia had let me out.' "What did I say about not wanting your freakish things lying around? I guess you didn't learn from last time, did you?" Vernon smirked but Harry flinched at the memory, "I said DID YOU?" he said then tore up the essay and tore apart the book. 'if I don't die today Snape surely will finish the job off for him'.

"Sorry uncle Vernon! Please, I... Please let me go!" Harry whimpered quietly. Vernon burst out laughing. His fat face going from purple to red. Suddenly Vernon's fist connected with Harry's stomach and he doubled over.

"Vernon! Stop! It's 4 in the morning, the neighbours will get suspicious!" Harry heard his aunt's voice say.

He walked over to her and slapped her on the face, her eyes widened in fear.

"You shut up you bitch! You said he wouldn't turn into a freak! You stopped me from dumping him at the orphanage! Now we're stuck with this little shit hole!"

Dudley stood at the top of the stairs unaware on what to do. 'Think Duders! Dad is piss drunk! What should I do?' Dudley was sweating with fear until he remembered! Last year that old women from across the street, Mrs. Figs... Or something, knew Harry was a wizard. Dudley ran to Harry's old bedroom and looked out the window, relief washed over him when he saw her looking out at the exact time. She looked up to him with a look of concern and Dudley just mouthed the word 'help' clearly. She nodded, smiled and walked back.

"Albus, you called me?" A slightly sleepy looking Remus asked.

"Remus! I apologise for waking you up at such time but I had a fire call from Arabella Figg and she said something is going on in number 4. She looked extremely worried. And so I would like you to go and check up on Harry."

"Of course headmaster!" He said a bit annoyed that he was awoken at this time.

"Remus you're an adult and a staff now, call me Albus!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"No you will always remain headmaster to me." Albus smiled.

"Very well then, I think you should get going now,"

Remus left the office to go to the forbidden forest and apparate.

Harry cowered from his uncle who was removing his belt. *where's my wand? Why didn't I hold on to it! Please help me someone! Anyone?* Vernon then began whipping him on the back with so much force that it started to open up other wounds.

"I'm going to beat this freakiness out of you once and for all. Don't bother crawling back when we kick you out." Vernon raged.

"Please Vernon leave him alone... Y...you're killing him! Please don't hurt him!" Petunia shrieked.

It was then when Harry notice his aunt was sobbing uncontrollably and shrieking. Vernon grabbed her by the hair then tied her to a chair and covered her mouth with a tea towel.

"Now you're gonna watch this you bitch!" He laughed.

He carried on beating Harry until all you could see was blood.

Rape scene - anyone who wants to skip they may.

Vernon started to unbuckle his trousers and he pulled them down. Petunia heart clenched and everything just went black.

"Turn over boy! I think this is your final punishment for the night!" he smirked and laughed. Laughed? Harry's eyes widened in terror! 'No! Please no! Help me! Where are the neighbours? Where's Dumbledore?* he suddenly felt something big push through his anus and felt himself tear into two.

"Arrrgghhhhh! Stop please stop!" he said with all the energy he had left within him.

He felt his uncle push in out until he felt his seed inside him. Vernon pulled out of him roughly and pushed past harry to the kitchen. Harry saw the world going dizzy; he pulled his trousers up and collapsed.

End of rape scene

meanwhile Dudley sat by toilet, vomiting so hard he collapsed.

Lupin arrived on privet drive to the sound of owls hooting and the wind howling causing the rustling of the trees, nothing more, and nothing less. He walked to the house and the lights were all unusually on. He decided against knocking and went for the handle. It opened he walked in and froze. Petunia Dursley was tied to a chair unconscious but opposite her covered in blood lay a limp form of Harry Potter. Remus ran to him and held him in his arms.

"Harry! Fuck! What have I done? What have you done headmaster? Fuck I'm sorry Harry, Sirius, James and Lily. I failed you." Remus cried and cried until he felt Harry move, 'he's alive! I need to get him to the headquarters now! Albus has probably already set up the Floo network. I'll take his relatives first. Wait where is the boy? Harry's cousin?' He ran upstairs and saw Dudley laying there next to the toilet. Remus grabbed him and his mother - with difficultly then took him to the fire.

"Number 12 Grimmauld place!" he shouted, when he arrived,

"Molly! Arthur! Ron! Everyone gets down here NOW!" he shrieked,

"Number 4 Privet Drive!" He landed and held Harry closely, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

As he landed, he saw Molly scuttle through the door,

"REMUS! It is half past 5 in the mor... OH MERLIN! Please tell me that's not Harry! Please!" She began crying loudly,

"Mum whazzupp?" Ron said obviously not glad he got woken up. He stepped through and froze. "H... Harry? Mum call Hermione!" his voice broke as he ran to his best friends aid.

"I will dear! I'll call poppy first!" She whispered.

Everyone else came down, there were screams cries but all Remus could do was stand there, tears falling one by one.

"QUIET! Remus take Harry upstairs to his room, Bill, Charlie take the boy, Harry's cousin to the spare room. And Fred and George take his aunt there as well." Arthur instructed.

As they retreated out of the room, everyone in the room was silent apart from the sniffs. Ginny was sat in her father's lap crying. Ron was sat in the corner tears still streaming down his face, Tonks sat there thinking of Sirius. And moody, surprisingly was speechless.

Ron stood up and spoke, his voice trembling, "he... He told us he was fine! But Hermione picked things out in his letters... Why didn't I listen to her? I thought it was normal but they were clues! How could I think he'd be perfectly fine after Sirius died? Arghhh! I'm gonna kill those fucking death eaters and their bastard of a leader VOLDEMORT! I...I...I..." suddenly Ron broke out in tears.

"Ronald!" His mother soothed him, "Harry will be ok! And we don't even know what happened, if it was death eaters, professor Snape would have known..."

"That greasy bastard would not have told us mum! He loathes Harry and you know it! He is not on our side!" Ron hissed through clenched teeth.

"RONALD! Mind your language and he's your teacher have some respect. Severus is on our side dear, professor Dumbledore trusts him! And Ron dear what I am saying is that if it was death eaters, they would have taken him. And Remus said the wards were fine!"

"I still don't trust him and what do you think he did that to himself?" molly sighed

"Ron, go back to sleep ok, today is going to be hard so go to sleep," Ron began to protest "up now!"

Ron and Ginny left the room leaving silence. Suddenly Dumbledore came out of the fireplace.

"How is he Molly?"

"Not good Albus, poppy's upstairs with the boy, his aunt had been tied up and his cousin had passed out vomiting,"

Remus had been kicked out of Harry's room so he went to the guest room to see Harry's relatives. He walked in and sat on the chair.

Petunias head was throbbing like mad as she was bought back to the present. 'my head hurts like mad... HARRY!' All the memories came back to her; She snapped her eyes open and realised she didn't know where she was. She looked over to the bed and saw her son.

"DUDLEY!" She ran over to him by his bed and began sobbing,

"He's fine, just sleeping! After earlier ago I'm not surprised!" Petunia looked up to find a slightly roughed up man with dirty blonde hair and red rimmed eyes, "I'm Remus Lupin, professor a Hogwarts and used to be friends with James and Lily."

"Oh thank god! I'm Petunia Durs... Just petunia. Oh my god Harry! Where is he? It's all my fault!" She broke down.

"Petunia Harry will be fine. Just please tell me what happened?"

"Vernon... He's never beaten Harry like this before and then... I think it's Harry's job to tell you... Can I see him?"

Lupin stood there in shock! 'Harry had been abused. Harry had been abused. Harry had been abused! Albus what have you done? Harry why didn't you say something! I've failed! I'm just a fucked up werewolf unable to do anything! I don't deserve him...'

Lupin swallowed the big lump and spoke in a hoarse voice, "I shall let Albus know. I'm sorry but you are going to have to have an interview with the headmaster about this. And as for Harry. One of our well trained mediwitch is working on him. Your son shall be waking soon, you're protected here so don't go out. I'll be off."

"Wait where we are?"

"In the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, Dumbledore shall explain more. This is also Harry's house passed down from his dead godfather, Sirius black. I shall see you later." he spoke calmly and then left.

Petunia's breath hitched. His dead godfather? Sirius Black? She sighed deeply and ran her hands through Dudley's hair.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Love? Hate? I will wait for a few reviews until I post my second chapters. But probably next week! :) Thanks xxx<p>

A


	2. Chapter 2  Twinkle No More

Chapter two like I promised! :) I had my tooth removed the other day and it killed! :( I went back yesterday and I have an infection! :( oh and it was my birthday on Thursday! :D Anyway now I've told you my life story here's my second Chapter.

Oh and Thamks to MirrorFlower and DarkWind for being my first ever reviewer! YAAAAY! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Twinkle No More<strong>

Poppy Pomfrey was a hard working very skilled mediwitch. When she saw Harry potter her heart leapt and straight away she began pacing around looking for what she needed. She cleaned the blood off him and removed his clothing, She choked a sob when she saw his black and blue body. Harry was too skinny she could see his ribs and also some bones poking out. Remus walked in that very moment.

"Please Remus? I will take good care of Harry, I promise."

"No I just came to tell you that he has been abused by his uncle." he explain looking out of the window, Poppy gasped.

"Oh my god Remus! Are you sure? I will try my absolute best!" she added when he nodded. Remus took a seat at the end of the bed. He watched poppy as she waved her wand around Harry from head to toe. "This parchment here will show me all his injuries once the spell is complete." They both waited in silent until poppy put a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I'm useless I should have checked up on harry, I am ashamed of myself! Sirius was good to Harry but I can't do anything right! I'm just a bloody werewolf..."

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! Harry loves you like he loved Sirius! How should you have known he was getting abused? Do think he would have told you? This is Harry we're talking about! He would hide his pain and keep it secret! So don't go blaming yourself! It's the bastard that did this that should rot in Azkaban!" Remus just looked down at the floor.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Yes you should be for thinking such thing. oh the spells done let me read it out" she took the parchment and began to read "fractured skull on the right side, broken nose and jaw Left arm broken and several fingers either bruised or broken. Sprained wrist, four broken ribs, lots of internal bleeding a puncture in the lungs, ripped tissue in the... in the… No! This can't be right..."

Lupin looked up her, she had tears streaming down her face and she was doing more tests. "what's wrong Poppy?"

"Remus! He... Oh Merlin! Harry's been raped!" she said faintly. Remus just Gaped at her in first shock the disbelief and offence.

"YOU'RE LYING! DONT FUCKING JOKE ABOUT POPPY! YOU BITCH! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG! DON'T TOUCH HIM! Do not touch him!" he fell and broke down in tears! Poppy looked at Harry's discarded clothes.

"blood and semen..." she whispered.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"HERMIONE!" Ron called out as Hermione stepped through the fire. they both ran in for a hug and Ron burst in to tears again,

"Ron what's happened" she cried, "I was told to come here immediately is everyone okay? Just tell me what's happened!"

"Harry he's been abused by his uncle Remus came through with him, he was covered in blood and... And he's been unconscious ever since!"

"No! No! I knew it! He left me the clues so I could help him. But I didn't Ron I didn't!" both Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa until they had calmed down a bit. Then suddenly they heard Lupin's voice.

"YOU'RE LYING! DONT FUCKING JOKE ABOUT THIS POPPY! YOU BITCH! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Hermione and Ron ran upstairs to Harry's room and flung the door open, the saw Remus in a ball bawling his eyes out and poppy against the wall unable to control her tears, suddenly everyone else turn up behind them.

"Remus! Madame Pomfrey! what happened is Harry alright?" But neither said anything. Ron ran over to harry.

"Harry you're fine! Wake up what's wrong?" he sobbed.

Remus looked up his eyes flashing with anger,

"I'm gonna torture then murder that bastard! HARRY WAS FUCKING RAPED!" he screamed at the top of his voice hoping this was all a dream.

"Ron please tell me he's lying! Ron Harry's fine isn't he? RON ANSWER ME!" hermione screeched sobs racking from her and shaking a ashen faced Ron. She then collapsed in Ron's arms.

"Hermione! Mione! Please wake up!" Ron began to panic Ginny screamed and began crying, Tonks began vomiting! Hell had broken loose! Everyone was in tears, people were screaming and that's how Dudley woke up.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, everyone went quiet and turned to the young boy who also had tears in his eyes, "SHUT UP I said! Anyone who wants to know about this go down to the living room in five minutes, ma'am can you please make him better?"

"Ye... Yes I will," she sniffed wiping the tears away.

"Right thank you, everybody else pull yourselves together and be prepared for what I have to say," he looked up at his mother who was smiling down at him with pride.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Dudley was seated in an armchair with his mother when everyone walked in. clearly distraught but better and calmer than before. He noticed Harry's two best friends sat together very closely, the youngest red headed girl was in the arms of one of her twin brothers and Remus was sat very closely to the young girl who Dudley thought had brown hair at first but now had black hair. Everyone else was scattered around the room preparing for the truth.

"Right, well ever since I remember I was bought up to make Harry's life miserable, obviously due to my father," he said the last word through clenched teeth. "Yes I bullied Harry, teased him, though I never physically hurt him. He slept in the little cupboard under the stairs and ended up spending most of his eleven years in there. When he got his letter when he was eleven. Dad went barmy! He tried everything to prevent Harry from going but clearly he failed. Anyway from that day, whenever Harry came home for the holidays he would receive some abuse not a lot, although he was starved. This year however harry got a beating almost every day for little things. He got sent to his cupboard again. Me and mum started getting worried so we snuck in food we nursed him back to health and we had conversations when Vernon was not around. It was at around 4 in the morning when I heard him come home and he was drunk, I slowly crept to the stairs to see what was happening, I think Harry had left his potions books out, so he tore them..."

"Well Snape's surely gonna murder him!" Fred chuckled, loosening the tension a bit.

"Snape as in Severus Snape?" Petunia asked face going pale.

"May I continue?" Dudley spoke quite loudly and everyone nodded. So Dudley explained the rest from Harry getting beaten, Vernon tying his mother up, him call Mrs Figgs for help and the rape.

All was silent for a while, Remus, Ron and the girls were in tears.

"Thank you Mrs Dursley and Dudley..." began Arthur but was cut off by Petunia.

"Please call me Petunia and I am Petunia Evans now!" Arthur nodded and smiled.

"Well Petunia thank you. You have clearly been helpful in looking after our harry! We all appreciate it! You too Dudley!" Arthur said glumly.

"Sir. Harry was really depressed these holidays, he spoke about Hogwarts but never his life, it was strange,"

"Because he lost his godfather and he blames himself," Remus began explaining Harry's role in the Wizarding world until the door creaked open,

"Mrs Weasley!" a croaky voice called out from the doorway. Every head turned to see a wavering Harry.

"Harry! Harry! What are you doing mate! You should be in bed but I'm so glad to see you! We were all so worried about!" Ron sobbed pulling Harry Into a hug.

"Ron I'm fine really!" everyone gave him incredulous stares, "Ok I'm not and been able to walk around all summer injured without been properly healed it's not that bad..."

"Oh my god Harry!" Hermione cried tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Harry this should not have happened! Harry! Harry we love you! I would have killed you if you left us!" she was now in hysterics, everyone began shouting and crying.

Suddenly images that Harry had not previously remembered replayed in his mind, he let go of Hermione and stepped back! 'Fuck how could they touch me? I'm dirty! If they knew... No they must never find out! No matter what!' he looked up at his aunt and she gave him a look which said 'they know'. 'They know? Shit I was raped. I was beaten...' Harry then broke down. He began to cry, he cried and cried, screamed and screamed! Everyone first looked at him in horror. They had never seen anyone cry and scream as much as Harry did. Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder.

Lupin stood furthest away from him. Harry was broken. His heart ached just looking at him. He watched as everyone tried to comfort his Harry but he just violently pulled away from them. Harry hated him now, he suddenly found himself in front of everyone else looking down at the distraught teenager. He knelt down and awkwardly put an arm around the crying boy expecting him to push him away, but instead Harry crawled into Remus' lap and began crying on his shoulder, 'he still loves me! He loves me! Oh Merlin! I haven't lost him!' He looked up at poppy to see her smiling proudly down at him. He pick Harry up and pulled him to the settee where they both cried holding on to each other, neither noticed everyone had left until the crying died out into soft snores. Harry had cried himself to sleep. Remus took him upstairs and tucked him in. He stood at the door way watching Harry peacefully sleep.

"Sirius, James and Lily would be proud you know?"

Lupin turn to see Tonks smiling sweetly at him.

"Of Harry or me?" Tonks chuckled lightly.

"Well I was referring to you, but honestly? Both of you!" Remus smiled and then nodded, their hands entwined with one another. Remus tilted Tonks chin up and bent down to kiss her soft lips, the kiss was quick but sparks were felt with it.

"Thanks Dora," he smiled,

"Dora?" she asked quizzically,

"yeah I like the name," the pair left Harry's room with grins plastered onto their faces. Neither knowing Harry had witnessed the whole thing with a sweet smile on his face.

Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie , Bill, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Petunia and Dudley all sat at the kitchen table staring accusingly at Dumbledore.

"Albus how could you keep Harry there? I ask you every year to leave Harry with us!" questioned Mrs Weasley.

Dumbledore sighed, "Molly, I had no idea that I had placed Harry in this much danger, all I was thinking about was the blood protection! I had no intentions to hurt Harry in any way. And so I deeply apologise and will ask Harry for my forgiveness. I'm growing old, I'm making mistakes. Harry is like a son to me, and hurts me knowing I've caused him this much pain." Everyone was surprised when they saw a tear leak out of Dumbledore's eye. "Anyway I must get going, I have a meeting with Severus, goodbye and report back if... Anything changes." there was no twinkle just sorrow as he got up and started towards the fireplace.

"Professor?" Hermione called out nervously,

"Miss Granger?" he replied.

"We don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself. None of us knew." he smiled curtly at her and with the word of 'Hogwarts' he was gone.

"He really thinks it's his fault doesn't he?" Ginny asked.

"I know. I've never seen him look like that!" Mrs Weasley replied hugging Ginny.

"Mum I want this all to be over."

"Me too Ginny dear. Me too" she spoke softly into her daughters red hair.

* * *

><p>How was it? If i get more reviews I will update sooner! :) keep reading! :P<p>

A


	3. Chapter 3 Answers Reveal To Those Who

Chapter 3 - 'Answer are revealed to those who search'

Hello people! New Chapiee!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the stories nor the characters. All belongs to JK Rowling! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - 'Answer are revealed to those who search'<strong>

It was the morning of Monday the 25th July when Ron Weasley walked into Harry's room. He stared at the peaceful boy carefully. He took a seat beside the pale boy.

"I love you so much Harry! If I ever lost you it would drive me insane! We have arguments and fights but I love them because it shows how strong our relationship is. You're a brother to me Harry!" He put a hand on his forehead. 'Shit he's burning up!'

"Madame Pomfrey!" he called out, she came rustling through the door.

"Yes Mr Weasley?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Harry's burning up, like he has a fever!" She immediately began tests with her wand and froze when it flashed blue. "What's wrong with him?" Ron felt his heart beat faster and a big lump formed in his throat.

"He seems to be in a magical coma… All the emotions have used up his magic so he will be fine but there is no knowing when he'll wake up." She managed thickly and sighed and put her head in her hands, "Oh Mr Potter, you really don't deserve a life like this... No normal teenage would be able to handle this! You are the most extraordinary boy I've ever met..."

Hermione stepped through the door and Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "When Voldemort dies and all this are over, me, you and Harry are going to go away on holiday for a long time to relax! I promise." he sighed and pulled Hermione in for a hug, "I'm all cried out!" he said dryly then chuckled bitterly.

Harry had never felt peace before. His muscles felt loose his mind felt loose and nothing at all could make him want to leave this place. He then saw a White light; he walked towards it until he saw two figures, a man who looked not much different from himself and a woman with auburn coloured hair and emerald eyes. His eyes widened. 'Am I dead?'

"Mum? Dad?" he asked and watched as they both nodded, his mother obviously fighting back tears. He ran to them and hugged them. And began crying.

"Harry we are so proud of you! You've been through so much and I wish we were with you to support you!"

"Your mother's right she's been trying everything to communicate with you! It's driving me mad!" Lily mock punched James.

"Oww! Cheeky!" James moaned. Harry grinned.

"Have you been watching me?" he asked nervously,

"Every minute of your life, obviously not the private moments but yes we know what has just happened." his mother finished playing with Harry's hair which was oddly soothing.

"I feel horrid mum I don't want to let anyone touch me because I feel dirty!"

"Cub! Don't think such things! You're not dirty at all! Your mother wanted to go down and murder Dursley for it though!" Harry just sighed and held on to his parents.

"Harry I've noticed Ginny, she's quite beautiful isn't she?" lily winked.

"Ithinkimightbegay." Harry mumbled hiding his blush.

"What was that harry?" his father asked.

"I think I might be gay." he repeated, avoiding his parent's eyes. James chuckled.

"I knew it! Ha-ha I told you lily! You owe me a kiss!" he grinned cheekily. Lily leant over to James and pecked him on the lips!

"Okay! Mr 'I'm always right' you win!" she mock bowed.

"Wait so you're okay with it and how did you know?"

"Of course we're ok with it! Why wouldn't we?" Lily replied holding her son closer.

"And I know because you're in your now in your sixth year and you've only kissed one girl once when you have so many fans wanting to kiss you!" James said casually making Harry blush even harder.

"JAMES! Don't encourage him! What your father means is that after being friends with Sirius he can see the signs..."

"Sirius was gay?" Harry exclaimed. Then suddenly images of the veil replayed in his mind...

"yes I was and Harry my death wasn't your fault I promise you!" Harry nodded, then realisation hit him, he snapped his head up and there stood his godfather as handsome as ever smiling down at him.

"SIRIUS!" he flung himself into his godfathers arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Sirius, I miss you! We all miss you! Especially Remus! He's in a wreck"

"Cub I missed you too! I miss you all! Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny! And about Remus, I want to come down to haunt him for being such an idiot!" Harry calmed down and went back to sitting with his mother whose eyes were glistening with tears.

"Mum you don't have to cry for everything!"

"I know Harry, I'm sorry! I'm just really proud of you!"

"Mum am I dead?" all three of the adults chuckled at this.

"No son, in reality you're in a coma and this is all a dream but this dream is real. We managed to perform a spell which allows us to enter your dreams. But it can be only preformed once." James replied with a sad smile.

"Ok then..."

"Don't worry baby, we'll always be with you! And we've not got long so let's not waste time. First things first, forgive Professor Dumbledore! He only kept you at privet drive because of the..."

"...Blood protection! Yes I know and I'm not blaming him, Professor Dumbledore is like a grandfather to me! I love him as that!" Lily nodded looking proudly into her sons eyes.

"You're more like your mother you know!" said Sirius,

"Apart from I look like my father!" Harry grinned. He saw Lily look to the floor and James squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Anyway the rest of the things... This year is going to be a difficult year you Harry. You will have more people who love you by the end of it. You shall gain a lover who will love you no matter what. You will find out some secrets that will defiantly change your life. Anyway It almost time for you to go and..."

"How do you know all that?" asked Harry a bit flustered at the information.

"Your mother is a seer. Yes she was Muggleborn but the seer magic grew in her. The seer blood wasn't passed on to you so you probably won't be seeing anything from the future and son don't interrupt people whilst their talking!" James scolded with a frown. But Harry was glad because he had never been scolded or told off by his parents so I was a completely different feeling.

"Yes dad!" he pouted innocently up at His dad. James just ruffled his hair and he laughed.

"Right so I was saying stay strong no matter what! We'll always be with you no matter what and I might see you again later this year... Epupup! No questions!" she winked then hugged him tightly. "I love you Harry! Never doubt that!" she whispered in his ear. He moved on to his father and hugged him, by the time he hugged Sirius he realised he had been crying.

"Tell Remus my death wasn't his fault and that I miss him like mad! Oh and get a move on with 'Dora'!" Sirius chuckled aloud.

"Tell him that said that he's doing fantastic and he needs to loosen up a bit. Say I'm proud of him and I miss my little moony!" James said sadly.

"And tell him I said that he's not failed us, he's doing amazing and we're all proud of him. And whatever happens we still love him." lily leant in closer to Harry, "tell Severus that I said, the answers reveal to those who search and that I said I'm proud. Say thank you to both Severus and Albus. Say that he was a father to me and I appreciate everything he does for you. Ok baby?" Harry was a little shocked but nodded. 'They were in the school year, it's just surprising that it's Snape'.

"Ok I will do," he said to all three of them. He gave his mother a last hug and felt her kiss his scar, which made him feel warm. "I love you guys!" he said as everything began to fade he saw his mother crying into his father's shoulders and then felt his own tears rolling down his face. He suddenly felt cold and the warmth of his mother's hugs was no longer there. "MUM! Come back! No! Mum help me! I want to stay with you forever!" he sank to his knees and just cried. "Mum I love you! I miss you! I want you back!" he whispered against his knees.

It had been five long days since Harry fell into a coma and there had been no signs to when Harry would wake. Each member of the house would take it in turns to watch Harry in case he woke up. Grimmauld had been silent only short conversations would be heard and Kreachers insults. It was eleven in the morning when Remus took over the shift of Mrs. Weasley so she could prepare lunch.

Remus sighed as he stroked Harry's hair; It was so much like James'. He was about to read the Daily Prophet when he noticed Harry was crying. Tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Harry wake up please!" Remus reassuringly said.

"Mum... Mm back... I love you mum! Mm hmm huu back!" He murmured, Remus couldn't keep the tears in and just burst into tears.

"Harry wake up!" He saw Ron walk past the door and stop, "RON! Tell everyone Harry's waking up!" Ron quickly ran down to call everyone up. "Oh come on Harry! Wake up! I know you can do it just open your eyes!" Lupin whispered into Harry's ear.

"Remus?" Harry managed to say and he slowly opened his eyes. He the felt Remus hug him.

"Oh Merlin Harry! Thank god! How are you feeling? I was worried sick! We all were! You were out for five torturing days! No one would talk..."

"Remus calm down! I am perfectly fine thanks to sleep and Madame Pomfrey! And don't panic moony! I have a few messages for you, the first ones from Sirius. He said his death wasn't you're fault and that he misses you like mad! Oh and get a move on with 'Dora'! " Lupin stared wide eyed and smiled a true smile, "my father said 'tell him that said that you're doing fantastic and you needs to loosen up a bit. He's proud of you and he misses his little moony!'" Remus chuckled at the last bit and he felt all the weight on his shoulders leave, "and mum told me to tell you you've not failed them. You're doing amazing and they're all proud of you. And whatever happens they still love you." Remus pulled Harry in for another hug and began crying again. He didn't bother to ask harry how he spoke to his parents. All he cared about was harry. Harry… who was like a son to him. "Remus you didn't think you were doing badly did you?"

"I don't know cub... I honestly don't know."

"Well I think you're doing great and I love you!" Harry said seriously, "Moony! You're a werewolf and all you're doing is crying! You're worse than mum." Harry laughed.

"HEY! You're just my weak spot I guess!" Remus joked.

Everyone else came into the room. Harry hugged them on by one then spent two hours straight talking to them, laughing and enjoying life until Madame Pomfrey came in with dreamless sleep potion. So soon after Harry potter was sound asleep.

"Hermione! It's Harry's birthday in two days!" Ron said excitedly.

"Merlin I almost forgot! Let's through him a surprise birthday party!" She announced with a grin on her face.

"Yeah we'll invite a few people; I don't think it's wise to have too many people we don't trust here. We could have it at the Burrow just for safety and that means we could decorate it whilst he's here!"

"Good idea but you'll have to ask your mother first!" Ron nodded

"We'll invite Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus. Including everyone all ready here as well,"

"your right it can't be too big just a small gathering! I'll go and talk to you mum now! Oh and I need to speak to Ginny!" Ron watched as his best friend ran off out the room muttering ideas to herself. Ron chuckled. 'Someday you'll be mine' he thought and smiled at it.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! :D<p>

A


	4. Chapter 4 A Man's Dark Heart

Chapter 4 - A man's dark heart

I really wanted to post another chapter earlier so here you go you lucky people. I was watching some Harry Potter related videos on Youtube today and I realised how much the Harry Potter series mean to me! *Sniff* I feel dead without it. Oh and I would totally marry Tom Felton! NOM! He is so sexy!

Oh and also i am looking for some really good Harry Potter stories so any suggestions? Not romance ones! I particulary like time travel ones (not to the marauders time or before that) but just suggest any stories! thaank you! :)

P.S. If i wrote a story on the HP characters reading the last few books do you think i should make it a Drarry story because i really want to and i would be able to fit it in (i think) or do you think i should just leave it and they become friends? what do you think! **PLEASE** LET ME KNOW!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the stories nor the characters. All belongs to JK Rowling! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - A man's dark heart<strong>

Sunday the 31st dawned on number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry awoke to the sound of Hedwig tapping on the window. He got up and let her in. He took the letter and fed Hedwig some owl treats. 'Oh no! It's my O.W.L results'. He slid open the seal and began reading.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter,_

_Congratulations to you for achieving seven O.W.L's. Here are your results._

_ASTRONOMY: A_

_CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: E_

_CHARMS: E_

_DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O_

_DIVINATION: P_

_HERBOLOGY: E_

_HISTORY OF MAGIC: D_

_POTIONS: E_

_TRANSFIGURATION: E_

_please chose your chosen subject on the form below._

_All the subjects below are the ones which you have achieved high enough to participate in._

_ADVANCED DEFENSE_

_ARITHMACY_

_ASTRONOMY_

_CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES_

_CHARMS_

_DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS_

_DIVINATION_

_HERBOLOGY_

_MUGGLE STUDIES_

_POTIONS_

_TRANSFIGURATION_

_Yours Truly,_

_ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE_

_Current headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry took out the slip and read the form filling in the blanks. He chose DADA, Advanced Defence, COMC, Charms, Divination (he needed lessons where he could relax in!) and Potions because he wanted to be an Auror. 'All the work I did last year in my workbook is gone! Snape's not gonna let me live! I'll have to beg Hermione to copy hers!'

Harry left his room and headed for the kitchen, "Mrs. Weasley? Where is everyone?" Harry asked a little disappointed that no one was around for his birthday.

"Harry dear! Hermione decided to spend a few days with her parents so she left, she wanted to say goodbye but she had to leave. Ron went with Fred and George to their shop, Ron wanted you to go with him but I told him not to wake you. I sent Ginny to the burrow because she needed her books after getting her letter and everyone else should be at an order meeting!" she smiled. "Now what would you like for breakfast dear?" She smiled.

"Oh err right. And I'm not hungry..." he said trying to hide the pain because everyone forgot his birthday. 'No it's just a lot has happened! I shouldn't blame them'.

"Don't be ridiculous dear! I'll fix you up your favourite egg and bacon sandwich ok?" She asked very mother like.

"Yes please," He said blushing at her kindness. She nodded and went back to work.

After breakfast Harry went upstairs to find Hedwig with a parcel. 'Someone remembered my birthday! Whopeee!'. He opened it saw Hagrid's treacle fudge which made him feel worse. He took the note and read it aloud,

_"Dear Harry,_

Happy Birthday! Can't wait to see you! Got so much to talk about!

Love always,  
>Hagrid."<p>

Harry smiled and took a piece of fudge, he chewed it and almost cried out in pain when he pulled his jaw apart the fudge was stuck to his teeth.

After nearly 20 minutes of attempting to get rid of the fudge, he finally got rid of it. He sighed and jumped onto his bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Molly Weasley went to fire call Ginny,

"Hi mum! Where's Harry?" Ginny ask quietly

"Hello Ginny how's the decorations coming along? I think he fell asleep. When I told him where every had gone he looked so upset! Poor boy! Anyways what's the plan?"

"Everything is ready. As for the plan, once I've finished explaining, I need you to make a noise loud enough to make Harry come down. Then you need to shout at me for something, to make Harry come over. Ok?"

"Alright then!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry awoke to the sound of a banging sound and some shouts. Harry slowly crept downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley talking to Ginny through the fire.

"Ginerva you are going pick up every box that you dropped. Without magic!" Mrs. Weasley berated.

"MUM! that's gonna take forever I'll need help!" Ginny whined.

"Well nobody's here that's free, so you'll just have do it on your own..."

"Mrs. Weasley? I'm free, I don't mind helping Ginny!" Harry said, relieved that he'd have something to do.

"Yeah mum Harry will help!" Ginny cried looking pleased with her.

"Oh okay off you go Ginny! Harry will join you in a few minutes!"

Ginny left and Harry smiled, 'maybe I could hint out clues to Mrs. Weasley before I leave, she'll surely catch on!'.

"Mrs. Weasley before I leave, what's the date today?" Harry asked. She looked at Harry for a minute.

"Err I think it's the 31st today!" she answered unsurely. Harry frowned.

"Okay I'll be off now," He grabbed a handful of floo powder, "THE BURROW!" the half yelled.

When he arrived he noticed everything was dark, he took out his wand and gripped it tightly.

"Ginny?" suddenly the lights came on and all he saw were bright colours. At first he was ready to shout out a number of spells but halted when he recognised them to be Fred and George's fireworks.

"SURPRISE!" a number of people yelled. There at the front was Ron and Hermione smiling cheerfully.

Harry felt warmth wrap him and he couldn't help the wide Cheshire grin that spread on to his face. As he walked through the small crowd of people he was met with lots of people wishing him a happy birthday and giving him hugs, he was a little hesitant at the contact but soon relaxed.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione called as the all rushed forward for a three way hug. "Happy birthday!"

"I thought you'd forgotten!" Harry said blushing.

"How could we forget your special day? We knew you have never had a great birthday so we decided to make it enjoyable." The three spoke for a while until they Hermione ran off to Luna.

"Oh Harry. Remus is waiting for you in the back." Ron said casually.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and headed out to the garden. He saw Remus leaning against the fence looking up at the moon.

"I always think that one day I'll lose control and hurt those who I love. I did it once..."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard but I need you to know I trust you with my life Moony, I love you like I loved Sirius! So don't doubt it!" Harry walked over to Remus and stood beside him.

"Thank you Harry I love you too! And let's not get all sappy because it's you big day today! Happy birthday cub!" he said whilst hugging Harry. They both took a seat on the bench behind them. "Well you're not a cub anymore but you'll always be my cub!"

"Thank you Remus, this is my first birthday that I've enjoyed!" Remus chuckled sadly and picked up a bag he had next to him.

"I know that you'll be getting your presents later but I wanted to give you these personally." he took out a Gryffindor red and gold book and handed it to Harry. It Had Marauders written on it and underneath it read; Prongs, Moody and Padfoot.

"This is from Sirius. It's an album with pictures of your parents and the Marauders when we were in school. It was charmed to get rid of any member if they betrayed one of us; it was Lily's bright idea obviously. So you won't find pictures of Pettigrew,"

"wow Remus thanks! I didn't have many pictures of you, Sirius or my parents!" Remus smiled at him. He took out a small box and handed it over to Harry, "this was from James and Lily of course. When you find the right person you want to marry, these rings are passed down from potter to potter." Harry looked at the rings. They had a gem in the middle which was silver and black and a large 'P' on them. He stored it away in his pocket.

They're beautiful! I never thought the Potters colour would be silver and black!" Harry said incredulously.

"I know I thought so two and well it isn't what most people would expect! I was pretty sure that they had a red in it but I'm not exactly sure!" Lupin chuckled and took out another box. Harry opened it slowly and saw an expensive looking watch inside, "and this is from me! Look if you open the watch part you have four buttons. The biggest one here will locate me and apparate you to my side if you press it twice, even if you're in Hogwarts! The other three, you can add three people on her and when you press the button I will locate them! I charmed it myself! Took me eight weeks!" Harry jumped into Remus' arms.

"Moony! I love it! Thank you so much!" Lupin smiled and they stayed outside for thirty minutes talking until it started to rain. Harry saw Ginny stood by the magic operated music play. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "hmm so I don't remember seeing the mess you made!" she turned around and grinned.

"Oh really? I must've been mistaken then!" they both chuckled, "oh Harry happy birthday! Bet you loved my acting!" she said innocently,

"How could I not mi'lovely?" he took her hand and kissed it, and Ginny giggled. Suddenly the lights went out and in came Mrs. Weasley with a lit up birthday cake decorated like a snitch. Everyone begun singing 'happy birthday'.

"Make a wish Harry dear!" said Mrs. Weasley.

'A wish...I wish that by the time I am in seventh year, I will have killed Voldemort once and for all!' He blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

As Mrs. Weasley cut and handed out cake, Harry began opening his presents. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he received a new shirt and sweets. From Bill and Fleur he received bottle of Fire whiskey. Charlie gave him a new addition Sneakascope, from Fred and George lots of their new inventions. From Ginny he got a locket with a picture of him and Sirius in. Tonks gave him a wallet which was connected to his Gringotts vault. From his aunt and cousin some clothes. From Luna he got a keying which was supposed to 'keep away the nargles'. Dean and Seamus gave him some Quidditch magazines with some gay magazines in them, (harry had gaped at first, then hidden them blushing madly) books and equipment. Neville got him a plant which, when grown, was supposed be an antidote to most poisons. Ron gave him a Firebolt guide and gloves which kept the whole body warm and Hermione gave Harry a book on rare potions, Defence techniques and a pouch which had an extendable charm on it. Which meant the owner could put any amount of things in.

Harry thanked everyone one by one and they all gathered inside. Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Lupin and Tonks left after the meal. Everyone else at in the living room until Dumbledore came through the fireplace followed by Snape.

"Albus! Severus! How are you?" Asked Mrs. Weasley politely.

"I am well Molly, you?" Albus responded whist Snape simply nodded his head once.

"I'm fine just all knackered after Harry's birthday!"

"Oh yes another reason why I came here. Harry! Happy Birthday! I have your present with me somewhere here!" he finally found a small wrapped up present the size of a thimble. He muttered a spell and the present grew quite big.

"Don't open it here," Dumbledore whispered in Harry's ear.

"Thank you professor!" he said and he hugged the man.

"Severus do you have anything to say?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing worth mentioning professor! I simply would just like to get out of here to go home to my..." he froze when he realised what he was saying and noticed everyone looked at him with curiosity. He cleared his throat quite loud then continued, "Can we just get this over and done with, I have things to do!"

"Very well, Molly is Remus around?"

"No, he and Tonks left a while ago. I'm not too sure where they went..."

"Ok then we'll be off..." at that moment they all heard a loud gasp, everyone turned to see Petunia staring wide eyed at Snape.

"Severus?" she asked clearly shocked.

"Tuney." he replied with a smirk on his face, and with one swift moment he was gone.

"I must be off!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling more than ever. And he disappeared through the green flames.

'How does Snape know my aunt?' harry shuddered at the thought.

"Aunt Petunia what was that all about?" she sighed and looked as if she was debating on whether she should day something or not.

"When we were younger the Snape family moved in next door to us. It was Severus, his mother Eileen and his father Tobias. Severus and Lily were best friends from the ages from 8 and onwards. You see Severus was abused by his father so he went to Lily for comfort. I used be so jealous of how close they were I went to tell my parents, but they ended up liking him a lot! It was he who told lily she was a witch, I remember that day! She was so offended she spent three whole days up in her room sulking! But after that he explained what he meant. Lily and Severus were very close and everytime I mentioned him she would smile. I was really jealous…"

By the end of the story everyone had their jaws on the floor.

"So you mean to tell me that my mother was best friends with that greasy slimy bastard?" all the adults looked at him with an eyebrow raised at the choice of language.

"Watch your Tongue but yeah."

"So he was abused?" Harry asked calmly,

"Yes he was, he'd come round to our house with injuries, sometimes she'd nurse him but sometimes our parents had to take him to the hospital. He was really bad you know. I always saw him crying in the tree in his garden."

Everyone was silent for a bit.

"Did anyone else notice his slip up when he said he wanted to go home? Does he have a wife?" Hermione asked horror-struck.

"What to on about Mione?" Harry asked snapping out of his reverie.

"When he said he needs to go home to his, but then he stopped!"

"Oh yeah I noticed that too! But I'm too tired to think, it's probably to his prisoners or something." There was more silent where everyone was in deep thought.

"He's like me..." Harry gasped. Hermione heard and gave him a sad smile taking his hand into her own.

* * *

><p>Please Review guys! and when i reach 10 i will post an extra chapter! i really want to post this story quickly... but i have to write it as well!<p>

**P.S. PLEASE answer my questions at the top of the page thank you my lovely readers! :)**

A


	5. Chapter 5 Mistakes Causes Pain And Pain

Mistakes Causes Pain And Pain Causes Regrets

Hello Guys! Thank you for the reviews by the way! I'm just gonna tell you that i am going to start another story where the HP characters read all seven books! :)

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter series **does not** belong to me but in fact the gorgeous JK Rowling. so I dont own it, I dont claim to and I dont plan to.

AN - It will start gettting a bit slashy now so if anyone is against i suggest you don't read this story :) cheers x

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Mistakes Causes Pain And Pain Causes Regrets<strong>

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of Ron and Hermione bickering about the bathroom.

"How come you stay in there for hours and I can't stay in there for more than two minutes without you ramming down the door and sending me out?" barked Ron at Hermione.

"Ronald don't be ridiculous! I do not stay in there for hours! And I'm a girl. You're a guy!" she said casually.

"WOAH? Well done captain obvious!" Ron retorted sarcastically.

"Urghh! You're impossible Ronald Weasley."

"Guy shut up for one minute!" Harry sleepily called.

"Oh Harry! We came in to wake you to tell you we're going to Diagon alley!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Which means we get to see Fred and George's new shop!" added Ron.

"Ok I'm up! I'll be down in a bit!"

An hour later and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley stood next to the fire.

"Ronald you go first."

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Ron bellowed and Hermione stepped forward and did the same. She was followed by Ginny.

"Harry, before you go I'll just let you know there'll be Aurors around for your safety. Be careful!" Harry nodded politely and took a handful of Floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" He called out and felt like he was going through a tight tube, the next thing he knew was he was on the streets on Diagon Alley with Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"This is the first time mum has let us out on our own!" said Ron obviously loving the freedom.

They walked down the street, visiting shops now and then. They stopped for lunch to eat sandwiches. They visited 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' and spent more than hour looking at their inventions. It was quarter past four when they finished and headed back to number 12.

•••••••••••••

The next few weeks flew by and Harry rarely remembered the start of summer thanks to his friends. It was September the 1st today and Harry was sat in his bedroom going through the last pages of the album from Sirius. He then took out the small box with the ring in it. He couldn't stop thinking about his mothers words, 'this year is going to be a difficult year you Harry. You will have more people who love you by the end of it. You shall gain a lover who will love you no matter what. You will find out some secrets that will defiantly change your life.' what did she mean I'll gain a lover? Does that mean he'll get a girlfriend… boyfriend?

"Harry you all packed? Mum said we all get going a little early." Ron said pulling Harry out of thoughts.

"Yeah mate. I'm done; I'll be down in five!" Harry replied, cheerful at the fact he was going back to school. He was putting back his album when he came across to the wrapped present he got from Dumbledore. He had totally forgotten to open it. He slowly unwrapped it and first came across to a card.

Harry,

I hope this will become useful to you. Happy birthday and I apologise sincerely for placing you on Privet drive. I regret my decision. And I will let you think on it.

Love always

Professor Dumbledore

He looked down and gasped Dumbledore had given him a brand new golden pensive. Harry heart jumped. These were rare and expensive. 'How could Dumbledore give me something like this?' Harry made a mental note to speak to the headmaster about this.

Harry had put his charmed pouch in his coat pocket, he decided to have it with him in case of emergencies. He put his rucksack on his back, took one last look at the room and left. Harry headed of downstairs out to the garden. They were going to there in Mr Weasley's car like in second year. They arrived at kings cross station and went through the barrier one by one. They all said their good byes and headed off for the train.

"Mione, Harry! This way!" Ron called out from somewhere in the crowds. Harry and Hermione managed to get through the crowds on onto the train. They sat in the first empty compartment and began chatting away. Suddenly the compartment door opened and Cho stood there.

"Harry please can I talk to you?" Cho ask blushing.

"Yeah ok…" Harry said simply, not sure on what she might want. They walked to an empty compartment and sat down.

"Harry I'm really really sorry about what happened last year! I didn't mean to tell them but the potion was so strong!" Cho said tears in her eyes.

"Cho it's alright! I'm sorry I treated you like that, I didn't know they gave you Veriteserum!" he soothed.

"Oh and Harry I was wondering if we could try again? I mean I really like you." Cho said blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry Cho, it won't work. I have to go!" He quickly added not wanting to explain he was gay to her. He walked out leaving a broken Cho behind. 'DAMN that was hard. I feel bad now... Should I go back?'.

"Harry d'ya wanna play exploding snap with me?" asked Neville.

"Yeah alright," he said with a smirk.

The rest of the journey was boring, Hermione and Ron had to leave for a prefects meeting which lasted twenty minutes. They talked, slept, laughed and played games until they arrived. As they were getting out, Harry felt Malfoy shove past him.

"Bastard!" Harry muttered.

"Firs' year's ove ere!" Hagrid repeated. The trio waved at their half giant friend and he waved back. They walked over to the carriages.

"Wow they're monstrous!" cried Ron pointing to the Threstrals. "And to think we rode on them for twenty minutes!" Ron shuddered at the memory.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys could see them!" murmured Harry suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Ohh Harry!" Hermione said holding his hand, "we're sorry!" she apologised and Ron nodded.

"Guys! It's alright; I'm over it thanks to you guys! I miss him, but I feel better!" Harry said positively.

They got in the carriage and sat waiting for it to start moving.

"Excuse me?" said an unfamiliar voice, three heads turned to see a girl with dark black long hair which came down past her shoulders, black eyes but she was beautiful, 'like a dark angel' Harry and Ron unknowingly thought simultaneously. Both were just staring at the girl. "All the other carts were full, may I join you?" she spoke sweetly. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Sure!" she said through clenched teeth. Clearly annoyed her crush was drooling over the mystery girl. The dark haired girl climbed in.

"Hello! I'm Ally it's nice to meet someone new!" she announced.

"Hi! This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and I'm Harry..."

"Potter, yes I've heard all about you!" 'Too much about you' she thought as an afterthought and inwardly chuckled. "Don't worry about me asking you too many questions, I understand it'll just annoy you!" Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah thanks, so you're in sixth year right?" Harry asked wondering who she was. He recognised her somehow...

"Yeah I just moved from a school from America because I recently found my father," she smiled adoringly at it.

"You don't have much of an accent!" Hermione pointed out, Harry glared at his friend for being so blunt.

"I know. You see I lived in the UK till I was eleven when I got my letter I moved there but stayed at an orphanage, there were lots of English people there and I guess I just didn't pick up the accent. I'm glad though!" She shrugged.

"So how come after all these years your father came to you? That is if you don't mind me asking." Hermione quickly added trying to sound polite.

"No not at all!" then she looked down, "my father never knew he had a daughter..."

"Ok but I bet you happy now!" Ron said and she nodded. "I wish these carriages would start moving! I'm starving!"

"Ronald you know that all the younger years set off first!" Hermione scolded very much like Mrs. Weasley. "So Ally, do want to be in any particular house?"

"Ermm not really, I know my father would want me to be in Slytherin but he won't be too mad!"

"Trust me, you don't want to end up with Malfoy! He is truly a bastard!" Harry said but ally just frowned.

"And you won't want to be with that snarky slimy bastard!" Ron said. She gave him a confused look so he continued, "I mean Snape! The head of Slytherin! He hates all Gryffindor! I don't understand how Dumbledore trusts him though? I still think he's a death eater!" Ron and Harry chuckled. But Ally stood up abruptly looking offended. "You alright Ally?"

"I've had just about enough bullshit from you! I know Draco and I'm good friends with him! And I'd much rather are friends with him than you! And don't you think insulting your Professors is rude? If I ever here you insulting someone I know again! Trust me I will hex you into next year!" she defended and with that she left.

"What the bloody fuck was that?" Ron gaped still shook from her words.

"WELL DONE! She obviously knows Snape and Malfoy! And guys I'd watch out for her… you know? she's sorta scary!" Hermione pointed out.

"Ahh well... Oh look we're moving!" Ron said not the slightest bit bothered.

When they arrived in the great hall, the sorting ceremony began and the Ally was left over.

"Snape, Eileen!" McGonagall called. Every one turned to see Ally put the sorting hat on her head. Everyone sat gaping in shock at her. Whispers broke out soon after.

"Well that explains it!" harry said.

"You should apologize you know..." Hermione advised.

"Snape has a daughter!" Ron said in astonishment.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. Nobody looked surprised by all the Slytherin cheered.

"Well settle down! Welcome back to Hogwarts for upper years and welcome to Hogwarts to the first years. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced and with a snap of his fingers food appeared.

When the feast ended Dumbledore stepped up to make another speech.

"There's a few announcement that need to be made. First of all let me tell you a story. A young boy like you called Tom Riddle walked the halls of Hogwarts and sat in this very hall. He obviously chose the wrong path. The path of destruction. This young boy is now known as Voldemort. As you all know he has returned. I will assure you to let you know that there are powerful wards set up around the castle so do not fret. Just take extra precaution. My main message is that we all make mistakes. Even I for one have made grave mistakes," he looked at Harry and looked away shamefully. "Choose the right path and help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who need it.

On a lighter note I will remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and that there is a new list of things that are banned outside Filch's office. There are exactly 246 items if my memory serves me correct!" he said clearly amused. "And finally please welcome professor Trondheim who will be taking the post of defence against the dark arts. Alright if you would follow your prefects up to your dorms. Good night." he said and everyone began descending the hall.

Harry saw Ally walking with Malfoy, his arm around her shoulders.

"Ally?" She turned around.

"What do you want potty? Lost your Mudblood and weasel?" Malfoy drawled.

"Fuck off Malfoy! Ally can I talk to you?" Malfoy stepped in front of her to block her from view.

"Potter..."

"Yes. It best be quick though." she said evenly. "I'll catch up with you later!" she said to Malfoy, he gave Harry a dirty look and walked off. "Alright... What do you want?"

"I just came to apologise about earlier ago, we really didn't mean to offend you. I had no idea Snape... I mean professor Snape was your father. It's just that he hates me so much..."

"Alright I guess my father isn't liked," Harry scoffed at the understatement but Ally didn't notice. "And why does he hate you so much?"

"I look like my father. When he was younger my father bullied Snape... But I'm really nothing like him." Harry sighed.

"Well I'm sorry about that... Anyway it was really nice to meet you... See you around Harry." she said and pulled Harry into a hug until he was pulled out of it. He turned around to see Snape staring down at him, red in the face clearly pissed.

"Professor!" "Father!" yelled Harry and Eileen.

"What do you think you are doing potter? You best stay away from my daughter... Otherwise..." he smirked. Harry was cowering away from Snape, it brought back memories. "What? The boy who lived cowering away from his potions teacher? Remember my words potter!" he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Dad! Father! You're hurting him! Let go!"

"let's go Eileen we need to have a chat." with that he turned around, robes billowing behind him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the dungeons. She stared back tears in her eyes watching the body of Harry potter leaning against the floor panting. Obviously going through more than he was showing. Eileen vowed she would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!<p>

A

x


	6. Chapter 6 Life Is Based Upon Prejudices

I am sooo terribly sorry! I haven't updated in two weeks! ahhhh! i have been incredibly busy! :( My siblings hog the computer so i can never go on. Buuuuut I am getting a new laptop soon so i may be able to upload more than once a week! :D

So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :) x

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter series **does not** belong to me but in fact the gorgeous JK Rowling. so I dont own it, I dont claim to and I dont plan to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Life is based on prejudices<p>

Harry got up and headed for the Gryffindor tower he muttered the password that Ron had told him and stepped inside. Everyone had gone apart from Ron and Hermione who sat there.

"Harry! Where have you been! We were so worried!" she said in relief.

"Sorry guys I had to talk to a few people, anyway I'm tired let's go up!" he said avoiding any conversation, and headed to his dorms. Harry lay in his bed waiting to hear Ron's snores so he could sneak out. Around twenty minutes later found Harry grabbing his invisibility cloak and heading up towards the astronomy tower. When he arrived, he realised he wasn't alone. At the edge of it sat another cloaked figure with his hood on his head.

"You're not gonna jump are you?" Harry joked.

"I don't know..." the stranger sighed. Harry went and took a seat beside him.

"What's up?"

"Life!"

"Tell me about it!" Harry shouted, "You're a Slytherin?"

"Yup! How did you guess? And your what?"

"your cloak looks expensive and I'm Gryffindor, that's why I haven't revealed myself because this conversation is going fine!" the stranger just laughed.

"Guess your right... Although it isn't much of a conversation."

"Go on tell me what's bugging you?" The stranger waited. He was debating on whether he should say something. He then sighed, threw his arms up in the air and began speaking.

"No offence but I don't know you therefore I can't tell. You're a Gryffindor. You'd go off and tell everyone." He spoke wisely.

"Well it's not like you are going to reveal yourself to me. But if you're that worried. I swear on my magic that anything you say will be kept secret. Only if you promise the same thing?"

"Ok I promise as well." He chuckled. They were both silent.

"Well go on then!" Harry said impatiently.

"It's my father. He wants me marked…" Harry was shocked. "I don't want to work for the bastard! I've not got anything against muggleborns; I just… miss my mother..." He spoke sadly. Harry saw a tear fall from the boys eyes and he had the urge to comfort him.

"Is she..."

"Dead? No, my father sent her away because she tried to protect me,"

"well my parents are dead... Voldemort killed them..." They were both silent for a bit. "Are other Slytherin death eaters?"

"Well there are a few, but the people I know want to become death eaters. I wish I lived Potters life!" Harry was shocked at this.

"Uh uh! I know Harry and he lives a tough life!" Harry disagreed.

"Yeah right! Don't make me laugh!" the stranger scoffed.

"He fought Voldemort in his first year, he got bitten by a basilisk in second year, he met his godfather and they both almost got their souls sucked out in third year. His dada teacher entered him in the Triwizard tournament to kill him and then he witnessed his friend's death and Voldemort's return in fourth year. And last year he saw his best friend's father being attacked by a snake... Sorry Voldemort's monster and his godfather's death. Out of all that he was most affected by his godfather's death! Oh I forgot to mention he got possessed by Voldemort!" Harry finished.

"Ok ok he does have a tough life but how do you know this! You're like that creepy Creevey guy, stalking him and all!" he asked clearly amused.

"I told you I know him and I know Colin too! Leave him alone you bully!" Harry teased. The stranger chuckled.

"So who was Potters godfather? And how did he die?"

"Sirius black." the stranger froze...

"Why was potter upset that he died? Didn't he betray his parents?"

"No, Peter Pettigrew did. He was their secret keeper so he went and told Voldemort, and then he faked his own death. Harry loved Sirius black like a father. He had a vision Sirius was been tortured in the department of mysteries. So he set off and then realised it was just a set up so Voldemort could get the proph..." Harry stopped. He had no idea why he was telling a random stranger this. It just felt right. The stranger made a mental note to ask about that. "Anyway he and Sirius were duelling when Bellatrix through the killing curse and he fell into the veil." Harry had tears leaking down his face. "Harry still thinks it's his fault." he said looking up at the stars. "By the way why are we discussing Harry?" the Slytherin just shrugged.

"Subject of the convo?" he said but unsure himself.

"Anyway I don't understand why you can't contact your mother."

"I can't my father's put a tracking spell on my owl and plus I bet that the place where he's keeping her has all kinds of dark magic... I don't want to risk it..."

"I'm sorry... If I find a way to help you I would," Harry said truthfully.

"Of course you would. You're a Gryffindor!" the Slytherin said blankly. Harry mock punched his arm.

"Hey! Anyway is the fact that you don't want to be a death eater the only reason you pissed?"

"No! My father's practically ruling my life. He already has a bride for me! How do I tell him I'm… gay!" He blurted out without knowing then groaned. "I hate my life!" they both were silent for five minutes. "You never told me why you were pissed!"

"Snape..." the Slytherin just cleared his throat, "I know he is head of your house but he treats us so unfairly!"

"Hey! Put it this way, he just cares for his house! ALL the other teachers treat Slytherin different because of prejudices. See you've spoken to me, do I seem evil? Am I a death eater? Do I want to be a death eater? No. No. And No!" Harry thought for a moment and realised the Slytherin had a point.

"You're right you know! I never really thought of it like that..."

"You see Slytherin house is like a family. We stick together. Help each other. We're loyal to each other." Harry was a bit surprised at this; he thought Slytherins were manipulative and cunning no matter what.

"I actually didn't expect that. Anyway we've been here for some time now... Nice having a civil conversation with you. Oh and by the way don't jump otherwise I'll be bored the next time I come!" Harry said and began to walk back to the Gryffindor tower.

•••••••••

"Harry! Wake up!" he saw a fuzzy blob of orange shout. "Harry I've got your timetable here, you've got double potions first!" Harry's head snapped up immediately.

"Oh Ha ha! Don't kid around… and get off my bed you fucktard!" Harry said frowning and then kicking the red head off his bed. Ron landed with a smack on the floor and chuckled a bit.

"Oompf…" He muttered as he stood up. "No mate I was serious! I wish you and Hermione good luck." he said evilly handing him his timetable. Harry looked it and groaned.

"Great!" He muttered.

Harry and Hermione walked into the potions classroom and took a seat to the back. There were four Gryffindor, four Hufflepuffs, six Ravenclaws, and ten Slytherins.

"Damn! With these Slytherins?" Harry whispered, suddenly Eileen went over to sit on Harry's other side.

"What are you doing? Your father will kill us both!" Harry hissed.

"My father cannot tell me who to be friends with!" she said holding her chin up high. Harry chuckled.

"You've got some nerve!"

Suddenly all conversations stopped as the doors flew open and Snape came striding in. He looked at his daughter and frowned. He turned red in the face with anger but didn't say anything about it.

"Who knows what the Verum Revelandum potion is and does?" a few people put their hands up. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Verum Revelandum is a potion that allows the drinker to be able to see through all glamours no matter what. It is a really complicated potion."

"Well done Mr. Malfoy. 20 points to Slytherin. That is exactly what the potion does and It is very complicated so it will need people who are skilful in this area and the people who aren't." he looked at Harry, "tough. Luck."

This potion takes up to two weeks to complete so for the first two weeks we shall be making potions linked with it. You will make the potions in pairs which you will stay in for the year. Today however we are going to make something irrelevant to the Verum Reveldandum. We will be making Felix Felicis. Anyone know what that is?" Eileen put her hand up. "Yes Miss Snape?" he said with a smirk.

"Felix Felicis is a liquid luck potion. It lasts depending on how much Rose petal juice you put in."

"That is correct, 20 points to Slytherin." he paused. "Now you should all find the instructions on page 356. You will work on your own. You may begin." he said and sat behind his desk.

'Shit I still need to ask for a textbook! He's gonna murder me...'

"Professor?" he looked up at Harry, "I erm... Lost my text book..." he said avoiding his professor's eyes knowing he could use legilmency. The last thing he wanted was Snape to see his memories at the Dursley's.

"Well. Well. Well. I guess you'll have to join me tomorrow evening... Let's say seven?" He was silent for a bit, "second drawer to your right Potter!" Harry quickly scurried away and groaned. He picked up the only other book, which was old and worn. 'Detention on the first day. This is fucking great. And on top of it all I get this stupid. Fucking. Battered. Book!' He thought slamming the book against the wall with each word.

"I hope that's not schools property you're hitting against the wall." Snape drawled with an eyebrow raised. Harry hid the book behind his back.

"No sir... Of course not!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Harry! Hurry up or you won't get this finished!" Hermione fussed.

"Urghh I'm coming Hermy!"

"Harry! Don't call me that!" She said and scurried off.

Harry turned to the first page and read.

This book belongs  
>To the<br>Half blood-Prince

'The half blood prince? Who could that be?' Harry decided to get started so he turned to the right page and noticed the book had corrections marked in. Obviously by the 'Prince' Harry followed the instructions until the end. Making a perfect potion.

"It seems no one has succeeded..."

"Actually fa... Professor. Harry has!" Eileen exclaimed. Everyone turned in shock to look at Harry's cauldron and found that he had. Snape walked over and looked intently at the potion and then looked intently at Harry. And stiffened.

"It seems Mr. Potter has managed to make Felix Felicis." he said sourly, and began to walk off.

"Hang on sir! Aren't you going to give him points?" he gave his daughter a glare that said 'we need to have another talk.'

"No. Miss Snape. I am not going to award him points."

"But that's not..."

"That's enough Ally!" he said surprisingly very father like. "You will go and clean you cauldron and stop answering me back!"

"Are you telling me what to do FATHER?" she asked emphasising on the word 'father'. Everyone was watching this father-daughter argument amused.

"Why yes I am! Now you Eileen are going to do exactly what I tell you to do. I am your professor and you father and I have every right to. Now go in to our chambers and stay there."

"No I will not! I want to see Sam"

"For goodness sake! Go to my office then!"

"Okay!" she said unusually cheerfully.

"Class dismissed I would like a two foot essay on Felix Felicis for next Monday. Potter don't forget your detention." Harry nodded and was the first one out.

"Hey Mione I'll see you later! Got something do!" he called out. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and walked back into the potions classroom. 'Just curious!' He thought mischievously.

"Eileen Snape! What was all that about?" Snape demanded. He looked to see Eileen was petting a snow White cat.

"Dad!" 'dad? I though she called him father!' "it's not fair that Harry didn't get any points! Why are you so harsh on him?" Snape sighed and pulled her to the armchair so she was in his lap.

"Ally, I'm sorry... I know you two are friends but it was not necessary for you to argue with me like that. I love you Eileen no matter what." he finished and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too dad! And I'm sorry. It won't happen again." they were both silent for a bit. "Dad are you sure you don't remember who my mother was? Maybe you were..."

"No I'm sorry, I know it's hard but I promised myself I would never look at another women after..." he cleared his throat. "You should get going now." He looked angry at himself.

"No! After what? And I'm not going to stop asking until to tell me." Eileen demanded. Snape sighed.

"It was just someone I loved but she didn't love me back in the same way... I miss her. I blame myself for her death. She was and still is one of the two only women I love. I love her..." he looked up at the ceiling biting back tears. Eileen looked up at her father.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now." she gave her father and gave him a hug. Harry stood there. 'Oh my god! I did not just see and hear that!' he ran faster than his legs could take him.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione asked as he ran straight into her. He quickly regained his breath and told he the whole conversation he heard. By the end her eyes were glazed with tears. "This makes so much sense. Professor Snape obviously has been affected by this. It may be why he is so harsh. He blames himself. He hides all the pain from everyone. He must really love her..." Harry nodded.

"I felt awful. He was almost crying and the way he treated Eileen. It made me want a father."

"Oh Harry I really do love you!" Hermione said giving his hand a squeeze.

"I love you too Mione." He said resting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>How was it? Feedback will be appreciated!<p>

A

x


	7. Chapter 7 'The best way to destroy an

Heey guys! Bad news! i have got exams coming soon! ahhhh! Oh and also, only two reviews. *Sniff* :'( i would appreciate it if you reviewed!

Thaanks! Here's Chapter seven!

(Btw i noticed this was sligtly shorter than my usual chapters. I apologise)

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter series **does not** belong to me but in fact the gorgeous JK Rowling. so I dont own it, I dont claim to and I dont plan to.

Warning: This story contains slash which starts about now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - 'The best way to destroy an enemy is to make him your friend.'<p>

Harry walked up to the Owlery for the second time. As he arrived he saw the same figure sat in the same place.

"Hey!" Harry called out.

"Hello," Harry sat down and sighed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Snape..." He simply replied.

"Giving you a hard time is he?"

"Yeah but that's not the reason why I'm soo..." Harry sighed. "What do you know about Snape?"

"Well I know him well so I'm not going to say anything!"

"Oh come on!"

"Nope sorry!"

"I hate you!" Harry grumbled.

"No you don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"HA!"

"Oh do shut up." Harry said. They were both quiet. Harry sighed.

"You know what? You are right! It feels good to come up here and talk to someone without them knowing who you are! When we find out our identities I hope we'll still talk... You're fun to talk to even if it is 2 am in the morning! Besides if were enemies the only way to destroy an enemy is to make him your friend!"

"I enjoy it too! And really I don't mind still talking to you either, but I can think of a few people I wouldn't want to even talk to! By the way why are you awake?" Harry thought for a moment. 'Oh nothing too strange just that I have a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on by fucking forehead which has been cursed so I see Voldemort murdering Muggles! That sounds sane.'

"Nightmares and stuff... You?"

"Pretty much the same and I am really a light sleeper when in school so I don't get much sleep. I only can sleep when I'm at my godfather's manor."

"Who's your godfather?" Harry asked.

"Ah ah! That could give away my identity!" There was the sound of footsteps. "Hey! Can you hear that?"

"Shh! Yeah." Harry looked around and then at his watch. "I think I should go. I don't really want to get caught." He finished thinking of the detention he had got on his first day.

"Alright well see you then." he said and watched Harry disappear underneath the silver cloak.

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" the Slytherin said in shock.

"Nope. It's just a cloak that makes body parts disappear when you're under it!" Harry retorted dryly.

"Fuck off!" Harry smirked then nodded and then climbing down the stairs.

The next day whizzed by and harry was grateful had potions only once on a Tuesday. He was sat with Hermione and Ron in the library not long before Harry's detention with Snape. Ron was reading a Quidditch magazine whilst Hermione and harry were working on the potions essay on Felics Felicis.

"Harry! I forgot to ask you how you made that potion yesterday! Even I didn't manage to make it!" Hermione exclaimed. Looking at him with jealousy yet there was a hint of pride.

"Oh I've been meaning to talk to you about this. When I went to get a book, this was the only book there and it belonged to the half blood prince. It has all these corrections in it so I followed them. I owe this guy. He actually explains stuff in his book which makes me understand!"

"That is sort of cheating Harry!"

"No it's not if I actually learn some things from it. I read ahead and now I understand why I make mistakes in potions! It's all about accuracy." Hermione looked taken aback.

"Well I guess…" She began uncertainly. "But I'd make sure Professor Snape doesn't find it otherwise he'll kick you out of potions for cheating." Hermione added.

"It's seven now… I need to go down to my detention. Whoopee!" he said sarcastically.

"Good luck mate." Ron said sympathetically.

"Err Hermione? Could you… Maybe do some research on the Half-Blood Prince please? I'm really curious as to who this is.

"Sure harry. But just be careful of that book." Harry nodded and headed off to the dungeons.

As he was walking he passed Malfoy who sneered at him. 'One day I'm going to punch his pretty face in! And make his silver eyes black!' Harry froze. 'Did I just call Malfoy's face pretty? And how do I know what colour eyes he has? I mean it's really hard not to look in his eyes but… but… What am I thinking?' harry quickened his pace slightly disturbed at his thoughts. He reached the dungeons and saw Snape sitting behind his desk.

"Err sir." He said still feeling queasy about his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter. Before I assign you your detention... I would like a word." *shit shit! Has he found out about the book or worse did he see me yesterday?*

"Yes sir?"

"I was quite surprised when I saw your potions yesterday. Even on my first go I failed that particular potion... Most people do. What I don't understand is that, how you became such skilful in potions. Care to explain?"

"I read a lot on potions over the holidays and I improved quite a bit!" Harry quickly replied sweating now. "Sir!"

"Hmm with your lost book I suppose?"

"I used Hermione's!"

"Look potter! Whatever you're playing at stops now. You cheated somehow in that potion and I know it! What do you take me as? A fool? Now I want you to clear up the mess in the desks that my awful first years created!" he paused for a brief moment. "And I will be watching you potter!" he said spitting out his name with hate. 'When are you not watching me?' Harry thought inwardly.

"Yes sir." Harry said in fear, 'This man is scarier than Voldemort! But Voldemort isn't even scary. He is a freaky child gone wrong' Harry quickly left the office and snorted at his thoughts.

He began cleaning the desks thinking occasionally about his mystery stranger.

Harry went up to the Astronomy tower that night to see his stranger.

"Hey you." said Harry.

"Hello... You alright?"

"Yup. You?" the stranger sighed.

"No I sometimes wish that I could just go across the world. Get away from all this. Avoid everything."

"Me too. I wanna get away. Run away... But I'm destined to stay here until..." Harry stopped. Damn he had almost let slip the prophecy.

Both boys sat there for hours in comfortable silent until the Slytherin stood up.

"It is quite late, we should e getting back to our dorms!" he said in a way that made Harry get butterflies in his stomach.

"Err yeah we should, see you then?" Harry asked nervously. 'Why am I so nervous?'

"Yeah. And by the way, I really like sitting up here with you. I think we have a lot in common..." Harry smiled and nodded. They both departed in different ways.

Harry and the Slytherin met up each day, talking laughing and sometimes just sitting in silent. They were both close and both had feelings for each other that they hadn't admitted to themselves. It was now the next Tuesday and Harry and the stranger were sat in the Astronomy peacefully. Suddenly there was a gush of wind that blew Harry's hood down.

"POTTER?" The Slytherin said incredulously. 'Oh shit! Hang on I know that voice... Oh my god...'

"MALFOY?" 'This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me.' He repeated in his mind. Eyes clenched shut he slowly opened them hoping it was all a dream. But no. He opened his eyes and found Malfoy staring down at him in annoyance and fury.

"What the bloody fuck!" Malfoy fumed. "As if it was you this whole time... I told you things!" He accused.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy... I told _you_things!" Harry retorted. Now angry that the only person who understood him was... A Malfoy.

"Ha-ha students out of bed Mrs. Norris? Lead the way!" they heard Filch's voice.

"Well done Malfoy you idiot!" Malfoy just glared. Harry took out his invisibility cloak and draped it over himself. He pulled a bit off to reveal his head to stare at Malfoy. "What are you doing? Come here!" Harry hissed and pulled Malfoy underneath with him. They both stood there facing each other panting hard. When they heard footsteps retreating they just stood there staring at one another. Malfoy's breath was hot on Harry's face. His breath smelt like peppermint. He could also smell Malfoy. It was a musky vanilla smell that made him drool. 'No. Stop it Harry.' But he ignored the voice; Harry lifted his head up and pressed his lips against Malfoy's. Malfoy just stood there slightly shocked but responded by wrapping his hands around Harry's waist and deepening the kiss. After what seemed like eternity to them both, they pulled apart blushing like mad.

"I erm I..." Harry cleared his throat. 'Harry knew he was in deep trouble. Malfoy would tease him and tell the world. 'Please! I didn't just do that.' He was panicking now.

"You're gay huh? That explains a lot..." Malfoy said with an eyebrow raised.

"Malfoy I'm sorry! I..." Harry began. But was cut off by the other boy.

"What for? _Harry_..." He asked purring the name Harry which made Harry groan then blush madly for the second time that night. Malfoy smirked then winked and turned for the stairs. Harry felt his heart thump and he felt excited. That night Harry potter wasn't the only boy who fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p>How was it? Please review! I need feedback! Thanks!<p>

A


	8. Chapter 8 Forgive And Forget

Chapter 8 - Forgive and Forget

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! You can kill me with the 'Avada Kedavra'! I had my exams all week so I couldn't post it sooner! I will defiantly post more chapters during the coming week! :) Anyway here is my chapter!

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter series **does not** belong to me but in fact the gorgeous JK Rowling. so I dont own it, I dont claim to and I dont plan to.

Warning: This story contains slash!

* * *

><p>"Harry, you look awfully cheerful this morning… What did Snape give you?" Ron grumbled obviously feeling opposite to what Harry was feeling.<p>

"Hmm..." He replied. Harry was just staring at Draco who was sat on the Slytherin table talking to Blaise. 'He looks good today... Harry focus. Ron's frowning at you!' "Oh sorry huh?"

"Ronald don't spoil his bad mood. Oh and Harry were going to get into our pairs in potions, could I go with you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure! And Ron what's up with you?" Harry asked his grumpy friend.

"Didn't get a good sleep last night..." he replied, 'I had a beautiful one!' there was the sudden sound of wings flapping indicating it was mail time. Harry looked up to see Fawkes swooping down to Harry with a note attached. Harry roomed the note and petted Fawkes.

"Thanks Fawkes!" he said and she nuzzled her head into his palm. The note read.

_Harry,_

please come up to my office at 5pm later on.

Yours truly

Professor Dumbledore.

Harry passed the note to Hermione the Ron before heading down to potions. When he got there he saw Snape already stood at the front and everybody stood up.

"I am going to assign you partners so stand up straight." Half the class groaned.

"Granger and Parkinson. Zabini and Snape. Nott and Turpin. Chang and Goldstein. Abbott and Thomas. Greengrass and Patil. Bulstrode and Finch-Fletchley. Crabbe and Goyle. Davis and Bones. Macmillan and Boot.  
>Corner and Edgecombe. Malfoy and Potter." Most people were felt pity for the last pairing but inwardly the two were jumping with joy. "Get into your pairs and I would like you to make the basic potion of truth which is on page 521. Off you go." Harry walked over to Malfoy's seat.<p>

"Malfoy."

"Potter." he acknowledged with a nod.

"Hmm how convenient we ended up as partners. Wouldn't you say?"

"I couldn't agree more Harry..." he breathed in Harry's eat then nipped the lobe of his ear discreetly.

"Eeeep!" Harry squeaked jumping out of his seat.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Potter?" Snape asked frowning.

"No sir!" Harry said going crimson and trying to hide his 'problem'. Harry sat back in his seat and glared at Draco.

"10 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class."

"I'm gonna get you back!" said harry.

"Oh yeah? Go on then." Harry thought for a moment and smirked. He then began hissing words in Parseltongue. He looked at Malfoy who was now staring wide eyed and his face going red with lust.

"If you don't stop that now Potter, I won't be responsible for the things I do to you on this desk." Draco hissed. Harry instantly stopped and groaned at the image.

"You are one horny bastard Malfoy!"

"Says you!" Malfoy snorted at Harry's pink face.

"Hey Malfoy are we together now?" Harry asked avoiding eye contact.

"Well I guess, if you want to be with me?"

"Yeah I just wasn't sure if it was official..."

"Ok then. Harry potter will you be my boyfriend?" Draco asked going slightly pink in the cheeks. Harry smiled then nodded. They were both in the corner of the classroom looking in the store cupboard.

"Yeah of course!" Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's lips. Harry felt his stomach flutter as Draco ran his tongue along his lip.

"Anyway this potion won't make itself. will it?" Harry stated covering up his embarrassment.

"What ever you say Mr. Potter."

45 minutes later Harry and Draco had completed the potion successfully and were heading out of the classroom. The rest of the day went on without anything interesting, listening to ron rambling on about his bad day. The golden trio were sat in the library.

"Hey Ron can you go give this to Madame Pince please?" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Alright." He took the book and walked toward the library desk.

"Alright Harry what was going on in potions today?" Harry snapped his head up and blushed.

"What do you mean Mione?" He muttered avoiding her eyes.

"I mean with you and Malfoy! You were both talking and red in the face. Not to mention you were both sat really close together..."

"Hermione it's nothing!"

"Harry James Potter you will tell me now!"

"meanddracoaretogethernow." he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Me and Draco are together now..."

"WHAT!"

"Hermione!"

"I'm sorry! But when? How did this happen? You can't trust him!" Hermione gasped.

"Err technically last night but it was made official this morning. I can trust him. It feels like we have been together for years! I feel so Happy when I'm with him, and its not a new feeling!"

"How did it happen?" She sighed. So Harry explained the whole story starting from night one. By the end Harry was beet red and Hermione was grinning.

"Awwh Harry that is so cute!" Hermione squeaked. It seemed as if he had convinced her that Draco could be trusted.

"What is?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh Harry you've got to go meet up with professor Dumbledore now?" Harry inwardly thanked Hermione for the change of subject, he couldn't possibly tell Ron yet. Ron would murder him.

"Oh yeah! See you later guys!" he said and ran off towards Dumbledore's office. He stood outside the gargoyle. 'Damn Dumbledore didn't give me the password!'

"Mr. Potter what, prey to tell me, are you doing?"

"Sir I need to get in to see professor Dumbledore. He called me up."

"Is that so?" Harry nodded, "very well then. Jelly tots!" Snape mumbled going a bit pink. Harry wanted to laugh but thought it would be dangerous to. Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard. They stepped into the Headmasters office. "Ahh my two favourite people! Take a seat!" they both sat down. "Lemon drop?" Harry gladly took one and began sucking it. Snape, however, just glared disturbingly at Harry and declined the offer. "Harry! How are you? I have not had a chance to speak to you since you're birthday!"

"I'm alright sir how are you? And sir about my birthday I really can't accept the gift! It's too much! Really sir!" Harry said. Dumbledore just chuckled.

"I'm fine my boy and Harry you are too much like your mother!" Snape snapped his head up at this. "And my boy, think of it as not only a birthday present but an apology. I really am sorry for what happened."

"Sir it wasn't your fault. I don't and never did blame you! You didn't know what he was like. Please don't blame yourself." Harry said sincerely. Snape was eyeing the two with curiosity. "Professor do you know when I was unconscious?" 'Unconscious? Dumbledore hasn't told me about this!' "I saw my mother, my father and Sirius. My mother was a seer. Did you know?" Harry was surprised when Snape and Dumbledore replied.

"Yes." Said the two voices.

"She said I would gain more people who love me this year and that was going to be difficult. She told me to pass on a few messages. She said thank you. For everything. She said you were like a father to her and she loves you for It." When he finished he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle brighter than ever and that his eyes were moist. He then turned to Snape. "And she said thank you to you too and that the answers will reveal to those who search. I didn't understand... But you might..." Harry noticed Snape was now staring into space looking shocked. 'She said thank you! Lily oh Lily I love you...' he thought.

"Harry, do you know how they managed it?"

"No but she said she'll see me again this year. Does that mean I'll die?" Harry asked more to point.

"I do hope not. Did your father and Sirius say the same?"

"No it was just her."

"Well then I don't think so... Anyway Severus how are you?"

"I'm fine headmaster..."

"How is Eileen? I have to say I've taken a liking to your daughter." Dumbledore said.

"She is fine as well? Headmaster you called me?"

"Oh right yes yes. I know that last year ended not so very well but I would like you Severus to carry on teaching Harry Occlumency."

"NO!" Harry yelled jumping up. "Professor can't you teach me please!" Harry pleaded not caring that Snape was in the room.

"Harry my boy... I cannot teach you it. I am old. I am weak. Severus is still young he'll be able to teach you." He reasoned. But neither the Potions Master nor the Boy-Who-Lived took that as an answer.

"Headmaster I cannot teach this child anything! His mind is as open as a book!"

"Please sir I can't let him into my thoughts. Please." He begged.

"We will talk no more of this matter." He sounded slightly angry. "You two must set aside differences. Harry I now you've managed that before!" He said his eye twinkling mischievously. Harry blushed.

"Sir how do you know about that?" Harry asked now crimson. Snape eyed Harry suspiciously.

"About what?" Dumbledore asked with a wink. "Anyway you two will start lesson. Harry needs to block Voldemort out so it's really necessary. Harry my dear boy please try really hard and Severus, don't be hard on him." both of them left his office. Once they were outside Snape glared at Harry.

"Saturday, my office 9pm. If anyone asks. Remedial potions." With that he stalked off robes billowing behind him.

"Urgghh!" Harry groaned when he reached the Owlery.

"Why hello there to you too Harry!" Draco said drily.

"I'm sorry, you alright?" Harry asked pecking his boyfriend on the lips. It still felt slightly awkward as they had been arch enemies since eleven. But Harry relaxed.

"Yeah. What's up with you?" He asked pulling Harry down on to his lap. 'Should I tell him? I trust him but I shouldn't... But he makes me feel so loved.'

"The reason I don't sleep is because I'm connected to Voldemort. I have visions when Voldemort is happy or angry. Last year I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked by Nagini. But I was the snake in the dream. I went straight to Dumbledore and they managed to rescue him in time. So from then Dumbledore got Snape to teach me Occlumency. The lessons were horrible. He was so hard on me. He always used take out one memory in particular and put it in his pensive so when I was so angry at him one lesson. I looked into it. He was so mad I thought he was gonna kill me... Then in the history of magic exam when I collapsed. I had a vision of Sirius captured by Voldemort because of the prophecy. Me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Went to the department of mysteries to search for Sirius. When we got in we realised it was fake. We were caught by Death Eater's then the order came and... He died. I went to Dumbledore's office earlier and I have to have the lessons again." Harry by now had a tear rolling down his face. Draco kissed it and held Harry tight.

"I'm sorry Harry... Shh." he soothed. "Do you know what? Snape taught me Occlumency when I was young..."

"Snape taught you Occlumency when you were young?"

"Oh yeah, Severus is my godfather. I stayed with him and Ally over the holidays." Draco explained. "Anyway I will teach you Occlumency starting from next Monday? It will help master it quicker."

"Thank you Draco." 'I love you Draco.' he added as a thought. They were both silent for a bit. Then harry chuckled lightly. "How did we get in this situation?"

"I really have no clue! Can you imagine everyone's faces when they find out Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?" Draco asked smirking.

"About that. Do you want to hide this relationship?"

"As many rules as I'd be breaking nope. I don't want to hid that your mine from anyone," he said making Harry's heart flutter. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. He responded by licking Harry's lips then entering his mouth. Both of their tongues danced. Sparks flew until the kiss ended. Harry leaned against Draco's chest and they both sat together for what seemed like forever. "We'll make public, but just not yet." Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>Review please! I'd like some feedback! :)<p>

A


	9. Chapter 9 Memories, Tears and Apologies

Hey! I'm back! By the way thanks for the people who review! Means a lot! Anyway not much to say today! :L Ohhhh dear! So heres the next chapter for you!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, if it did Snape would not have died! :'( I cried so much when he did! *Sniff*

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content… Even though I am not an adult… So if you think you'll get offended, I will advise you not to read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - Memories, Tears and Apologies<p>

It was ten past nine in the morning on the gloomy Saturday. Harry was running to the dungeon for his Occlumency lesson. He and Draco had stayed up so late last night talking that it was three O'clock when the fell asleep. When he awoke to the sunshine that morning he checked the time muttering obscenities at been woken up so early. However it didn't occur to him that he was ten minutes late for his lesson until a minute later. He swung the door open and rushed into to Snape's office, pausing to knock.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir!" he said stumbling through the door. He glared at Draco who was sat in the corner with Eileen Snickering at his balance.

"Potter! I will not tolerate you being late to my lessons!" he yelled Harry. Harry flinched at the familiar tone.

"Dad we'll be in there," Eileen said pointing to another door on his left and walked out.

"Now you should know what to do. I would like you to block me. Clear your thoughts emotions," He paused. Everything. One. Two Three. Legilimens!" Harry inwardly groaned as memories flew by.

_The department of mysteries. The prophecy. The veil. Sirius falling through the veil._

"Stop! Wait!" Harry leaned against the wall panting.

"Clear your mind potter! Legilimens!" He said with annoyance lace in his tone.

_The sorting hat considering to put him in Slytherin. Him in the chamber of secrets. Finding Sirius. In the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Mr Weasley being attacked. His godfathers face turning into the look of victory to shock._

"Who would've have thought? The Boy Who Lived in Slytherin!2 He scoffed.

"Stop it please let me sit down or something. Please professor."

"No! You must learn Occlumency you didn't come down here to rest! Voldemort wont be resting when he invades your thought will he? Prepare yourself. LEGILIMENS!" Snape yelled with absolute fury.

_Hearing the Prophecy. Him trashing Dumbledore's office. Going home. Been abused. Starved. Neglected. Hit. Raped?  
><em>  
>"STOP! STOP IT YOU BASTERD! Stop it..." Harry broke down and started crying.<p>

"FUCK!" Snape whispered. 'Lily's child was abused? Raped? Shit! What have I done?'

"I am actually being serious Ally! I wasn't looking at Potter in any sort of way!" Draco huffed in annoyance.

"Oh yes you were! You like Potter don't you?" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"OH do be quiet. I DO NO…." He was cut off by someone shouting.

"STOP! STOP IT YOU BASTERD!"

"Shit!" Eileen muttered. They ran into Snape's office. What they saw made them freeze. Snape was vomiting in a bin and across him Harry was shaking violently and sobbing uncontrollably in his own arms.

"Oh my god! What the fuck has happened?" Eileen went to help her father and Draco ran to Harry. Harry felt the warm arms of Draco. He crawled into his boyfriends lap straddling his hips and began crying on his shoulder. Draco began soothing him.

"Shhh. Harry it's ok. Shh I'm here. Calm down love, Iit will be okay." He repeated. Draco looked up to where his godfather was stood and saw Eileen and Snape gaping in disbelief. "Help me take him down to your chambers Sev!" Draco said.

Snape rushed over and all four of them went down into Snape's chamber. They placed Harry on the sofa and Draco snuggled up next to him. "Accio calming draught!" Snape spoke and uncapped the lid from the bottle that had just come flying towards them. He poured the contents into Harry's mouth, his hands shaking as he did so. He exhaled deeply and dropped onto the armchair pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dad what happened? Please tell us! It's important." Snape just shook his head.

"I... I can't..."

"Tell. Us. What. You. Saw?" Draco half yelled punctuating each word through his anger. He knew he was losing control so he picked up another bottle of calming draught and drank the potion, wincing at the taste.

"He... He has been abused by his uncle." Snape looked away, "he was... Oh my god..." he vomited again.

"Scourgify!" Eileen muttered in tears.

"Harry was raped by his uncle!" he said in a shaky voice. Draco just stared at his godfather dumbstruck. His eyes widened as realisation hit him. 'OH MERLIN. This can't be happening.' He now had the sudden urge to protect this boy from everything. Snape walk over to Harry. He knelt down next to him and began stroking his hair.

"I failed her! I failed. Dumbledore why didn't you tell me? Her child. I'm sorry Lily I'm so sorry... I love you." he cried tears dripping off his face.

"Dad!" Eileen ran to her father and comforted him.

Harry awoke with a headache he opened his eyes to see Snape and Ally crying. 'Snape's crying?' He thought slightly amused, but then the feeling faded away. Then he realised he was sat on someone's lap. He looked up to see his beautiful boyfriends face. Wait why am I here? Suddenly he remembered the Occlumency lesson. Fuck.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Draco asked sweetly. Harry nodded, albeit slowly.

"Draco?" he sat up and hugged him. This got everyone's attention.

"Po… Harry I… I… You need to block your thoughts from me." Snape said stiffly then sighed. "I apologize, one for been hard on you… but the Headmaster should have mentioned something." He quickly snapped. "And second for judging you." Harry just nodded knowing how painful it must have been for Snape to say it. Although, he was quite confused. Why would Snape cry over _him_?

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

"Alright. Thanks Draco." he said and gave his boyfriend a soft but long kiss on the lips. It lasted until Eileen cleared her throat. Both boys pulled apart and blushed. Eileen jumped on the sofa in-between Harry and Draco.

"Since when?" she asked with a grin.

"Tuesday," Harry said.

"You and him? Really?" Snape asked Draco incredulously.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! But I have a feeling your father will." Draco just shrugged. They were all talking until they heard a knock on the door. Snape got up and headed up the stairs to his office door.

Hermione was getting worried. It had been nearly two hours since Harry had left for his Occlumency lesson. 'I hope he's ok...' She breathed through her hands. She decided to wait ten minutes then do something but she couldn't wait.

"Ron I need to go check on something I'll see you later!" she said grabbing her books and then hurried off.

"Why are we so distant now? Harry's never around. Hermione runs after him all the time. I never know what's going on. She hasn't even spoken more than five words to me until a moment ago!" Ron murmured to himself. "and I'm losing it. Talking to myself. It must be all these books," He muttered glancing around, his eyes finally focussed on a Hufflepuff first year staring at him. "_What?_" He snapped and walked off.

Hermione ran down to the dungeons and walked into the potions classroom. She couldn't hear anything so she looked into Snapes office. Harry wasn't there! She began panicking. Oh Merlin! Suddenly she noticed a door on the right with lights on. 'I sshoukd inform Professor Snape, He'll know what to do!'. She knocked hesitantly, a few moments later the door opened to reveal a slightly ruffed up Snape. His eyes were rimmed with red.

"Err professor I don't know where..." before she could continue Snape put up a hand and cut her off.

"Ahhh. Follow me Miss Granger." he said. Hermione walked down steps and was getting nervous. 'Why is Harry down here? Is he even down here? What is Snape doing?' She reached the bottom to see that the room she expected to be in would be like a dungeon but it was opposite. It was finely decorated with different colours. Maroons, greens and silver. It was a beautiful room. She snapped out her daze and looked at the people in the room. Eileen lay on her stomach in front of the fire reading a book. Draco was sat on a sofa with Harry's head on his lap. He was stroking Harry's hair. They all looked a bit wary up, and exhausted. Then it all clicked into place, she groaned. Occlumency lesson. Snape must have seen the memory!

"Harry!" Hermione screeched running over to him and enveloping him in a huge hug.

"'Mione! I'm fine! Did you expect to find my corpse in a cauldron?" Harry chuckled at ~Hermione's blush and incoherent reply.

"Granger." Draco acknowledged.

"Hermione." She corrected. " If you're dating Harry now I think it would be best if you got on with Harry's friends."

"Ok Hermione, and you told her?"

"Obviously! He is as open as a book." Hermione replied.

"I couldn't agree with you more Miss. Granger. Hot chocolate anyone?" Snape asked with five mugs on a tray.

"Yes please! Dad makes the best hot chocolate ever!" she ran over dropping the book and grabbed a mug.

"Best hot chocolate? I thought he'd be the best at making bitter iced coffee!" Harry dryly commented. "Without sugar!" He quickly added.

"Just because you're friends with my daughter, dating my godson and I apologised to you doesn't mean you can get away with acting cheeky around me so ten points from Gryffindor!" Harry just laughed. Hermione picked up the book Eileen had dropped and smiled when she read the title.

"Narnia. The lion, the witch and the wardrobe?" she asked.

"Yeah it's dads," Snape shot her glare.

"I absolutely love this book! Why do you have it professor?" Snape blushed but quickly hid it by turning to the bookshelf pretending to look for a certain book.

"It was my favourite book as a child... a friend gave it to me." Snape sighed and took the book. Hermione smiled and then went to sit with Eileen.

Draco was now teasing Harry. He kissed Harry on his forehead, moved next to his eye then his ear. He began nibbling Harry's ear and Harry groaned.

"You like it?" Draco whispered in his ear. Harry went pink. 'Hmm I can play that way too Mr. Draco Malfoy...' he thought with a smirk.

"Hsssa saaa sss." Harry began talking in Parseltongue. Draco groaned loud enough to make everyone turn around and he thrust his hips into Harry's. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pressed his lips against Draco's. Exploring each other's mouths. Draco put his hand up Harry's shirt and began feeling him playing with his nipple. Harry moaned and thrust into Draco.

"I would prefer it if you didn't do that on my couch..." Snape interrupted looking disturbed. Hermione and Eileen were looking at them wide eyed.

"That was so hot!" they both screeched. Harry blushed and Draco smirked.

"Well then do you have a bedroom?" asked Draco.

"Draco!" Harry was blushing wildly. Draco ignored Harry grabbed him by the arm.

"See you later guy. Me and Harry have some things to do." Eileen giggled.

"Can we come!" she Eileen.

"Eileen Snape you will most defiantly not be going with those two!" Snape glared at the boys.

Harry and Draco reached the room of requirements they walked over to the four poster bed. Draco turned to Harry. He loosened his tie and pushed Harry on the bed so he was facing Draco. Draco climbed on top of him and began wriggling around making Harry thrust upwards. 'Hmm Draco seems to be the taking control all the time. Well let's change that.' Harry flipped Draco over so he was on top. He bent down and slowly began kissing Draco's lips. The kisses were passionate and needy. Harry moved to Draco's jaw, then neck and began sucking on the place that made Draco call his name. He unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt and took one nipple into his and began licking whilst he played with the other one with his fingers.

"Harry..." Draco moaned. Harry grinned and trailed down to his belly button. He licked the inside making Draco groan, he could now see the blonde tuffs of hair leading downwards. He pulled down Draco's trousers and he looked his boyfriend's boxers.

"Silk? Really?"

"Shut up Potter!" Harry chuckled and proceeded pulling down his boxers to reveal Draco's erect member. Harry gaped at the size. "Too much for you potter?" Draco teased.

"You wish Malfoy!" Harry smirked before licking the head of his cock enjoying the sound of Draco's moans. He took in the cock bit by bit sucking and licking.

"Harry! Fuck!" Harry took all of it in his mouth and began pumping his mouth all the way along Draco's cock. Harry stopped and signalled Draco to get up. He did and then began thrusting his hips into Harry's mouth until he came with a hoarse scream. He collapsed on to the bed with Harry.

"Now it's your turn." he purred and did the same to Harry. At the end both boys lay there. Sweat covered both of them and they fell asleep still naked and holding each other.

* * *

><p>Thaaanks. Review please :)<p>

A


	10. Chapter 10 Slythindors or Gryfferin?

Chapter 10 - Slythindors or Gryfferins?

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviewing btw! :D This is a little late but I have had it done all week! I was going to post it but i couldn't find the time! Sorry!

Anyway here is chapter 10. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, if it did Harry and Draco wouls have ended up together!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content… Even though I am not an adult… So if you think you'll get offended, I will advise you not to read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - Slythindors or Gryfferins?<p>

About fifteen minutes later Hermione and Eileen left the dungeons to go to dinner in the great hall.

"I think we have so much in common!" Eileen grinned.

"I know! I actually really like you!" said Hermione.

"I really wish we could have gone with Harry and Draco! I wonder how far they went..." She sighed looking straight ahead in a dreamy daze.

"Mmm hmm." Hermione agreed not unlike how Eileen was dazed. "I don't think that far after all I bet Harry bottoms and so he still hasn't recovered. And plus Harry's someone who'd take it slow, not sure about Draco though."

"Yeah true but I'll tell you now Draco is someone who will treat his own considerately. He will love Harry. I just know it... And I think they've probably just gone as far as a blowjob!" Hermione mentally agreed with Eileen. As they both entered the hall side by side. Everyone went silent. "Jheeze it's only a Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

"Well that is a big deal and it doesn't really help that you're Snape's daughter." Hermione whispered back. "Oi what sounds better Slythindor or Gryfferin?

"hmm Slythindor!"

"I thought so too..." She chuckled.

"Hey can you imagine that? Slythindor, Gryfferin, Ravenpuff and Huffleclaw!"

"That actually sounds quite good! Heyy come and sit on our table." so both of them walked towards Ron. "Hey Ron!"

"Hi Mione. Erm what's up with the Slytherin?" Ron asked confused.

"I think you mean Eileen! We're friends now so I suggest you too become friends as well!" Ron frowned but with a look from Hermione he seemed to considerate for a moment.

"Ok yeah fine…" He muttered still unsure. "Hey ally. I can call you that right? You're not a bad Slytherin apart from when you flipped at us. Oh sorry about that I didn't know Snape was your father!" He mumbled. She smiled brightly and nodded. Just then the doors opened and in Came in Draco and Harry. They sneered at each other and walked towards the tables casually.

"They're good at that." Eileen whispered to Hermione amused. Hermione laughed and watched as Harry came towards them.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"You seem like you're in a good mood. What could possibly make you so horn...? I mean happy?" Eileen asked. Harry blushed at the slip up.

"Things..." he replied and picked up a sausage with a fork. Eileen copied his actions. She indicated the sausage licked the end and then took a bite seductively. Harry was now crimson.

"Oh Harry! You're looking a bit flustered. You should go to Madame Pomfrey!" Eileen said with an evil smirk. Harry put an arm around her waist and moved closer to her.

"You're evil!" he whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Oh that breath smells defiantly like you've been..." she was cut off by Harry stuffing the rest of her sausage in her mouth. She broke into loud giggling. Most people were watching this with either eyebrows raised, mouth open in shock or just in awe. Ginny however was fuming. Harry looked over to Snape and noticed he had an eyebrow raised at Harry's hand on his daughter's waist. Harry inwardly chuckled.

"Harry! Is that a hickey?" Ron exclaimed pointing to Harry's neck. Harry blushed and began trying to cover it. "Who's the lucky girl mate?" Ron asked excitedly which made Harry choke on his drink.

"Leave him alone Ronald! he is not gonna announce it in front of everyone when they're watching." with that nearly a hundred who were watching turned away but kept their ears on the conversation.

"Hey Draco! Why is Ally with the Gryffindorks?"

"You're asking me because?" Draco replied thickly.

"No I just thought you to were mates and I think her and Potter are together or something. I mean look at them! He enjoys touching her and she enjoys being touched." Draco began growling.

"Hey! Draco what's up? We thought you were gay!" pansy said puzzled.

"I am!" he snarled.

"Then why... Ohhh!" her eyes widened, "Oh my god you like Potter!" Draco glared at her.

"And he _should_like me back!" he growled emphasising on the word should.

"So what you're together or something?"

"Yes Blaise yes we are now I would really prefer it if he kept his arms to himself before I tear Eileen apart!"

"Ooh why so possessive Drakypoo?" Pansy teased but received only a growl in return. Pansy got up and walked over to Eileen she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Pansy!" Eileen said happily.

"Just a message." she bent down and began whispering in her ear. "See you later!" Eileen looked over at the Slytherin table and burst out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" asked Harry. So Eileen leaned over to Harry.

"Pansy said that Draco said he would prefer your hands to stay to yourself before he comes over to rip me apart. Look at him!" Harry turned to the Draco and burst into hysterical. Draco was red with anger. He had his fists clenched and his eyebrows were furrowed. However Harry was happy that Draco was so possessive.

"Hey guys I need to do something talk to you later." he got up and looked to Draco signalling he should follow. Harry reached the entrance hall and sat on the step. A moment late Draco came storming out looking at him accusingly.

"You bastard! Why did you have to make it as if you're both together? You touching her! What was the point? And then you both were laughing! Huh real funny!" Draco fumed. He decided to leave so he turned to walk away.

"Hey hey Draco!" Harry said taking his hand and turning him around. He Cupped Draco's cheek in his hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Please don't leave me. I love you Draco." Harry said not knowing Draco's heart was thumping hard against his chest. "I fucking love you Draco Malfoy!" with that he pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco and Harry held onto each other for what seemed like hours but was only five minutes.

"You okay?" asked harry and Draco nodded his head. "Oh and plus you know I'm gay." He defended.

"Nah youre bi!" Smirked Draco. Harry frowned.

"How do you know?" He asked slightly interested.

"I can tell." He said simply then leant in for a kiss. "I'll see you later." He said.

Harry was walking back to the common room when Ginny ran up to him obviously angry about something. Harry groaned. It was never good when a Weasley girl was angry.

"Harry James Potter! What was that all about?" Ginny demanded. 'Shit! She saw me and Malfoy! Fuck!"

"Ginny it's... I dunno!" Harry began. 'No. You've got to act like you don't know what she's saying'. "what was what all about Ginerva?"

"Harry potter don't call me that! And you know exactly what I'm talking about. That sket of a Slytherin girl. Snape!" she said with disgust. 'What the fuck how dare she?' He thought angrily albeit slightly relieved that she hadn't seen him and Draco.

"Ginny don't you dare go that deep. Eileen is not a sket! And what about her?" Harry said getting frustrated at her.

"Don't play dumb! You and her are obviously together!"

"Me and Eileen are not going out! Ally is like a sister to me!"

"So you've known her for two weeks and now she's like a sister to you? You can't trust her! She's a Snape! Did you see the way Parkinson whispered something to her. This is a plot Harry! You can't trust her!"

"Ginny please listen to me. I love you! I love you so much like a sister. I had a conversation with Eileen before she was sorted into Slytherin and she is nice and loyal to her friends and family. Please don't judge her. Get to know her." Ginny frowned but then nodded. She didn't seem convinced at all but she acted as if she had. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry. Oh if it wasn't sna... Eileen who gave you the love bite who was it?"

"Ginny I can't tell you that..." Ginny looked at him in shock.

"Harry I have always told you everything! Why are you acting so distant?" Ginny exclaimed. Harry just ignored her and began for the common room. When he walked in he was met with Hermione.

"Harry! I have talk to you! Come here." Harry walked over giving Hermione a questioning glance. "I spoke to Ron and he feels as if we don't like him anymore something. He said were not around and something's going on. Harry I think you need to tell him before he finds out himself. Please Harry! Promise me you'll tell him! He was torn!" Harry thought for a moment feeling guilt in his stomach. He'd not had a chat with Ron since... Since summer. 'Oh god!'

"of course I will Mione!" he said and squeezed her hand. He walked up to the prefect dorm and went straight up to Ron's rooms. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ron called. He walked in and saw Ron on the bed. "Oh it's you..."

"Ron I am so sorry! I have been horrible. I miss our talks Ron! I wish we could go to how we were before. I feel awful and I promise we'll go back to normal."

"Hey hey! It's fine really!" Ron went over and hugged Harry. "I missed you Harry!"

"Me too Ronald." Harry was silent for a bit. "Ron I have to tell you something and you won't like it one bit..." Harry began not knowing what to say.

"Go on Harry. I will be considerate." he said chuckling. Harry gave a weak laugh.

"Well first of all I'm gay..." Ron just nodded and smiled.

"Knew it!" Ron yelled.

"And I'm sorta with someone right now..."

"Is that who gave you the hickey?" Harry nodded. "Well then who is it?"

"Remember you said you'd be considerate!"

"Considerate." He confirmed. Harry was silent. "Go on then!"

"Draco Malfoy..."

"ha-ha! No really Harry who?"

"Ron me and Draco are going out..." Ron's eyes widened and his jaw fell to the floor.

"WHAT!" 'considerate? Huh?' Harry thought to himself. "No Harry Malfoy's a death eater! You can't trust him."

"Ron you've got to understand I love him!" Ron winced. "He really isn't the person he acts like. He doesn't want to be a death eater that's why he stayed at Snape's over summer. Because he ran away from his father." Ron didn't say anything. "Please Ron get to know him! He really is not how he appears to be."

"Five years. For five fucking years we have been enemies. Are you just gonna ignore the fact that he called Mione mudblood or insulting my family and even your parents!"

"Draco was brought up to hate muggles. His father told him to hate you. To insult you. He hates his father for it, he hates him..." Ron was silent so Harry stood up and headed for the door. He opened it, but stopped. "Don't make me chose between him and you. I love you both and I don't ever want to lose you... Think on it mate." and with that he left feeling worse than ever.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated! Thaaanks!<p>

A


	11. Chapter 11 Love Has Its Ups and Downs

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! FORGIVE ME! I know it's been years (not literally) since I last updated and I am so sorry! I hope that because it's the summer hols then I can upload a lot! I really am truly sorry and I won't abandon this story because I already have it written out now but I was reading over the chapters I posted a few weeks ago and I was like x_x …bear with me guys. It's not the best story and i'm not amazing at writing but it is my first story. I could do with a beta so if anyone is interested or if anyone knows anyone else who will be interested please PM me!

I am actually writing other stories but I'm like eight chapters into one of them and six into the other. The reason I haven't posted it, is because I'm worried I'll stop halfway through it (which I'm trying to avoid) because I only write it when I'm in the mood.

Another thing is that I started a few of those 'reading the books' stories but like my other stories they are just on/off's. I finished the first book but then I didn't want to right the second, third or fourth so I started the fifth, got to chapter 22 stopped and began a deathly hallows one. I know… I am so unorganised but I really want to write one of those stories so I probably will continue the fifth one. Don't expect these stories posted up anytime soon though!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content… Even though I am not an adult… So if you think you'll get offended, I will advise you not to read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Love Has Its Ups and Downs<p>

Harry sighed as he reached the room of requirements. Him and Draco had decided the night before that they would meet here because it was getting cold. He opened the door and walked in to see Draco on the bed with a book in his hand. Harry walked over and jumped on next to his boyfriend.

"What's up?"

"I told Ron..." Harry said closing his eyes.

"What happened?"

"He didn't react worse than I thought he would... I thought he'd disown me as a friend. He flipped he was shocked and angry but I gave him time to think about it but I still feel..."

"Lousy? Unsuccessful? Down?"

"Yeah! Geez thanks Drake you're helpful!"

"It's okay and Drake?" he looked a bit confused.

"Like it? It's you're new nickname!" Draco just chuckled. "Hey you look tired let's sleep..." Harry suggested. Draco nodded so they both stripped down to their boxes and fell asleep side by side. When both boys awoke they tried to get up but they couldn't they looked at each other and the positions they were in. Harry was underneath Draco. Their arm and legs were tangled together and Harry could feel something growing large and poking him in the bellybutton.

"Drake! Please can you get off me?" Harry whined.

"I can but I won't. You see I like this position." Harry groaned.

"Tempus." Harry muttered. "8:50! Draco were going to be late quickly get dressed!" Draco flew up.

"I can't get ready in 10 minutes! Harry this is your fault!"

"my fault! How is my fault?"

"you made me go to sleep here last night without an alarm clock. Don't talk to me now! Do you know how long it takes to do my hair?"

"just leave it like that... It looks good!"

"Harry James potter! Do not try and buy yourself back into my good books!"

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Harry said not even knowing why and left to go to potions.

"Good one Draco!" Draco spoke sarcastically as soon as he heard the door slam shut.

XxXx

Harry walked into his potions classroom and then was followed by Draco. As soon as he entered he was ambushed by Hermione.

"Harry! Oh Harry! Neville said you weren't in the dorms last night! What happened?" Most people were listening now.

"Mione chill out I was with... You know who!" he said. Most people were looking at him with shock and fear written over their faces.

"Ohhh and guys just to clarify so he doesn't end up been accused of being a death eater, he didn't mean Voldemort." Hermione said and there were a round of "ohhhh's", "ahhh's" and some flinches at the name. Harry chuckled. "So what did you do last night?" she asked excitedly.

"Nothing I was down because I had told Ron and he was tired so we both went to sleep." Hermione looked as if Christmas had been cancelled.

"You told Ron then?" she asked.

"Yeah it wasn't that bad. It helped that I had just apologised before I told him. He was fine about me being gay. Just the Malfoy part..."

"Harry why are you calling him Malfoy..." Harry avoided her gaze.

"We sorta had an argument this morning..." he began.

"Ohh Harry! Is that it?" Harry gave her glare and then a confused look. "Of course you and Draco will have arguments. It's completely normal. Don't be too mad at him Harry." she said. He was about to say something but Snape strode in.

"we will start making the Verum Revelandum potion today. So begin your potion. It should be complete before next Monday." with that he strolled over to his desk and began marking work. Harry walked over to Draco but neither said a word throughout the whole two hours.

XxXx

"he is impossible! He didn't apologise or say anything. He was the one who said it was my fault that I didn't have an alarm. Can you believe him?" Harry complained.

"Harry you've been ranting on about him for 20 minutes straight now and if you don't shut up I will hex your balls off!" Hermione threatened.

"But..."

"I'm with you sister! Harry just go and have your little make out session and everything will be fine." Eileen sighed. Harry just frowned. They carried on walking in silence until Harry walked straight into a nervous looking Ron.

"Harry can I talk to you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll catch up with you guys later." he waved at his friends. "What's up?"

"Well I was just thinking about what you said. I am really mad at you for picking Malfoy. But I guess I can't change anything if you love him. By the way I will try and act civil but don't expect me to be friends with him." Ron said pouting slightly. Harry had a huge grin on face and he jumped to huh his best friend.

"Thank you Ron! It means so much to me!" they spoke for a while. "Let's go down to get something to eat!" suggested Harry and Ron just grinned. When they arrived they saw Hermione and Eileen sat there.

"Hey guys!" they just smiled at Harry's change of mood. Suddenly all the owls came down. A White elegant owl that Harry did not recognise landed in front of Harry. He removed the note and looked at it.

_-H-__Meet me on the sixth floor in half an hour.__-D-_Harry grinned.

"Hey guys I need to do something see you later!"

"Alright bye Harry!" said Hermione. One he left two heads huddled together then pulled the orange third one. "We need a plan! Harry is really annoying when he is annoyed at Draco. Meet me in the empty classroom on the sixth floor. I'll get Harry's invisibility cloak!" the other two nodded and got up. 25 minutes later Hermione, Ron and Eileen met up in the corner of the classroom.

"Right Draco and Harry had a really silly..." she was cut off by someone entering the classroom. Hermione threw the cloak over the three of them. They found it was Draco. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"You called me? I guessed you would be in here." another voice said. They looked up to see Harry stood there fidgeting a little.

"oh my god they are going to have a make out session!" screeched Eileen quietly.

"Oh no let's go!" Ron said nervously.

"No Ronald we will stay here!" said Hermione. Eyes on the pair.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco walked closer to Harry and took his hand.

"I want you Harry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have blamed you or said what I did. I miss you." Harry smiled adoringly.

"I missed you too Draco." he said and pressed his lips onto Draco's. He deepened the kiss giving Harry entrance to his mouth. Their tongues danced together perfectly and Draco pulled of Harry's shirt. He bent down and sucked Harry's nipple playing with the other. Harry moaned and thrust upwards.

"Mione... I think they're doing more than making out..." Hermione slapped a hand on Ron's mouth.

"Err your right but we can't get out without being noticed…" she grimaced.

Draco removed his own shirt and began to undo Harry's trousers. He pulled them down leaving his boxers.

"Come we'll quietly creep out…" began Eileen but as they crept out, they were stopped by a shirt landing on them.

"Cotton?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not everyone is like you and wears silk boxers!" Draco chuckle and proceeded pulling his boxers down revealing Harry's hard erect member. He put his mouth over Harry's cock and began sucking.

"Draco! Fuck! Suck me! Yeah! Aaah!" Harry cried out. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's length and the three stood at the side were blushing with their eyes closed. They would rather not see their best friend been sucked off. It was a disturbing image as well as hot. A few long moments later they heard a long cry and some curses. "Now it's your turn."

"Ok I've had enough!" said Ron green in the face. Harry grabbed the closest piece of clothing and covered himself.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" yelled Harry blushing wildly.

"Ronald!" groaned Hermione also revealing herself.

"HERMIONE!" Harry exclaimed.

"WOW." said Eileen.

"EILEEN! What the fuck are you all doing here? That... I... Draco..."

"Listen up guys get out so Harry can get dressed!" all of them walked out. Harry groaned and rested his head on Draco.

"Thanks Draco that was embarrassing." Harry quickly got dressed and glared as Hermione Ron and Eileen re-entered the room. "What the fuck was that all about... You could have made your presence known before... I cannot believe you! Ron? Hermione?" Harry accused.

"Sorry mate. I really didn't want to be here. Every time I covered my eyes I could still hear..." Ron and Harry both blushed. "It was them two!"

"Ron! It wasn't us! We planned to get you two together again and anyway it was hot." Eileen complained

"wait till I tell your father!" Harry yelled.

"You wouldn't!" She said pouting.

"Oh trust me. I would!" Eileen just glared but then smirked.

"hmmm ok then so you're going to go up to my father, professor Snape and say 'sir I think you should know your daughter found Draco sucking my huge cock really hot...' hmm sounds appropriate." Harry blushed.

"Whatever! Well Hermione? What's your excuse?"

"Sorry Harry! We tried to leave but we were stuck! I really didn't want to see that!" she sighed.

"Ok ok! I understand! But I hate you!"

"Could you guys leave now? Me and Harry had started something that was meant to be finished and plus I'm getting a little uncomfortable." he added pointing to his groin. All three caught on quickly.

"Ohhh ok we'll see you later! Have fun!" was yelled but they had no idea who it was. Harry and Draco continued pleasuring each other until they both collapsed with exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Thanks! Review please! and again... i could do with a beta so if you know someone or if your interested mesage me! :)<p>

A


	12. Chapter 12 Anything that breaks can Alwa

Hey guys! thanks for the reviews :) I thought i'd be updating this chapter sooner but i guess not.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content… Even though I am not an adult… So if you think you'll get offended, I will advise you not to read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - Anything That Breaks Can Always Be Fixed<p>

Harry awoke on a Friday morning and headed down to breakfast. He got to the table to see there was only Ron there.

"Hey mate! We need to do the Quidditch try outs today you're team captain aren't you!" Harry nodded taking a bite of toast.

"I still don't understand why though, Katie isn't captain she's been on the team longer."

"Everyone wanted you as captain. Besides she doesn't mind, she suggested you herself!" Ron added.

"Ok so shall we go down at 5pm? Because I've got a feeling this is going to be long."

"yeah I will put the notice up and I will pass the word."

"Ron are you trying out this year?" Harry asked curiously. Ron's ears went red.

"Err yeah as keeper. But Harry you can't select me if I'm bad, you have to be honest."

"Don't worry Ron! It'll be fine. Hey you've got a free period now haven't you?" Ron nodded. "Well then let's go down to see Hagrid!" suggested Harry gleefully. The two boys advanced to Hagrid hut. They knocked on the large door and the door opened revealing the half giant. "Hello Hagrid!" Harry called out to him.

"Ello Arry, Ron. Come in it's kindah chilleh out there." harry and Ron walked in and sat on a stool. "I were jus wonderin when yall come tah visit me!"

"Yeah we've just been busy and that!" Harry said as a matter of factly.

"Yeah you with Malfoy!" Ron muttered under his breath. Harry heard and smirked.

"So what have you been up too? I noticed the Snape girl is always sat with you."

"Yeah we're like friends now!" Harry announced.

"And I'm surprised Snape hasn't done anything!" Ron came out with.

"Snape is alright. After the occlumency lesson! You know he really isn't who he seems he is. He made hot chocolate for me, Hermione, Draco and ally the other day." Ron just gaped.

"Draco?" Hagrid commented with an eyebrow raised. Harry blushed. Ron looked at Harry and Harry just nodded.

"Harry and Malfoy have been going out for about two weeks now! Oh and you can't tell anyone!" Hagrid jaw was on the floor so Harry snapped his fingers and he shut his mouth.

"Sorry! You bin serious?" Hagrid asked and Harry nodded.

"Anyway we best get going Hagrid! It was nice talking to you!" he said quickly.

"alrigh I'll see you later Arry! Say Ello to ermione for me." he waved.

XxXx

Harry and Ron walked to the Quidditch pitch and were greeted by a lot of Gryffindor.

"Hello everyone! Today is the Quidditch try outs and I will be picking some new places. I will let you know now that I will remain seeker and that Katie bell is still one of the chasers." Katie gave him a smile and mouthed the words thanks. "So can you split yourselves into three groups? Beaters, chasers and keepers." Harry instructed. By the end of the try outs Harry was knackered. He had chosen Ron for keeper. Ginny, Dean and Katie for chasers. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Cootes for beaters.

Harry walked into the boy locker rooms and began to have a shower. He moaned quietly as he felt the water touching his sore muscles, thoughts of Draco in the shower with him occupying his mind. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to where his stuff was. He saw a movement behind him so he turned around and saw Ginny eyeing him.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"I came to see you Harry." she purred trailing a finger down his chest over his nipple down to his bellybutton. Harry stepped back. She stepped forward and went down on her knees she began to unravel the towel.

"What are you doing Ginny? I don't like you in that way!" he began

"You seem pretty happy to see me." she grinned. Harry tried to pull her off but gasped when he felt her grab his member. She took in the whole cock in her mouth and began sucking. "Fuck Ahh! Ginny harder!" he groaned. He grabbed her by the hair and fucked her mouth imagining Draco's mouth over his cock. That was the sight Draco walked in on. Harry heard a growl and turned to see Draco leaving. 'what the fuck am I doing? Have I just cheated on Draco? Shit!' "Ginny stop!"

"Too much for you Harry?"

"No this is wrong! I'm with someone! I just cheated on someone! What have I done!" Harry collapsed on the bench.

"Don't worry Harry! This can be our dirty little secret!" she straddled his hips. "Now all you need to do is dump your girlfriend for me and I will make you the happiest man on this earth..." she whispered in his ear. Harry got up with a sudden jolt making Ginny fall flat on her bum. "Ouch! Harry!" she said getting up.

"You're a slag Ginny!" he said and slapped her across the face. He quickly got dressed and ran out to find Draco.

XxXx

Draco was waiting for Gryffindor try outs to finish so he could surprise Harry. He had planned a picnic outside to take Harry to. He had been planning it with Hermione, Eileen and Ron for a while knows apart from Ron wasn't that bothered. It would be a romantic candle lit dinner by the lake. Draco headed out to the Gryffindor locker rooms and what he heard and saw shocked him. Ginny Weasley giving his boyfriend a blowjob and he was enjoying it. Draco felt a tear roll down his face. 'this can't be happening! I denied the dark lord for him. I denied my father for him. I denied all the pureblood rules for him and he cheats on Me.' Draco walked out of the rooms onto the Quidditch pitch he sat on the seats in the heavy rain and let the tears flow. 'why am I so bothered? It's potter. The boy who lived. Why did I think he was gay and that he would like me?'

XxXx

Ron was flying in the rain. He was so happy he made it onto Gryffindor team. But he couldn't help think that it was because he was Harry's best friend, even though he had saved most goals he couldn't help the doubts. He decided to end his free time because it was beginning to rain Ron swooped lower and saw a blonde figure moving towards the stands. He decided go see this person so he got of his broom and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. A Malfoy crying.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked up to see Ron hovering above him.

"What do you want Weasel?" he hissed.

"You know you should probably call me Ron when Harry's around because you're together!"

"Were not together!" he yelled.

"So this has been a joke or something?"

"I hope not..." Malfoy murmured.

"Malfoy what the fuck is that supposed to mean? And why aren't you at that romantic picnic you spent ages planning?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Just fuck off weasel don't ask me anything!" he hissed.

"I will not leave until you tell me why you're sat here in the rain crying without Harry!" Ron yelled

"you want to know why I broke up with potter? Huh weasel?" Ron was shocked. 'broke up?' "he cheated on me! He bloody cheated on me with a girl!"

"you're wrong Malfoy! Harry would never cheat on you!" Ron was getting pissed at Malfoy and he was about to punch him bit Malfoy broke down in tears. Ron sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"I walked in on Weaslette sucking him off! You're fucking sister!" Ron just punched Malfoy in the nose.

"No she fucking did not! Don't you dare insult my family! You're a bastard Malfoy!" he yelled and walked off. Malfoy just sat there in the rain wasting away.

XxXx

Ron reached the common room still angry at Malfoy. "Hey Ron! Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I just needed to clear my head…" he sighed and walked over to the armchair next to the fire.

"Ron what's wrong?"

"Malfoy was being a bastard!" Hermione looked at him confused. "He broke up with Harry…" just then harry walked in. Hermione rushed forward to him.

"HARRY! What happened?" she screamed hugging harry. He collapsed onto the couch next to Ron.

"Fuck Mione! What have I done?" he cried tears falling from his eyes.

"Harry tell me what happened? Shh it'll be ok." she said panicking.

"I... I cheated on him and he caught me..." Harry stuttered. Ron stood up.

"You mean to tell me he was being serious? You fucking cheated on him and I punched him! You cheated on him with my sister! She gave you a blowjob and he caught you? That is my sister! First of all that is disgusting that you would do such a thing and secondly my sister doesn't know you're gay!" Ron grabbed Harry by the collar.

"You don't understand I was in the guys locker rooms and she came onto me! I told her I didn't like her! I tried to get away but then she... It just happened!" harry sobbed. The door opened and in came Ginny, tear tracks on her face. Ron walked up to her a slapped her across the face. "What the fuck Ginny? Wait till I tell mum! You are in so much fucking trouble! Do you know how much mess you've created? Hermione go and get Malfoy and meet in the sixth floor classroom! He's probably still in the rain on the Quidditch stands. We are all going to be there. I think you should call up Ally! We need to sort this out!" Ron finished.

"Harry you are sick! Why tell my brother?" Harry slapped Ginny on the face.

"What the bloody fuck is your problem? You're a slag! You call me sick! You practically came onto me! What part of 'I don't like you in that way Ginny' don't you understand! I told you to stop! You used me... You broke me up with the boyfriend I loved and still do!" Harry saw her freeze at the word 'boyfriend' "that's right Ginny I'm gay and my boyfriend walked in on you using me. I told you I was with someone Ginny! How could you?" he screamed at her. By now half the Gryffindor had come back from dinner and were listening with shock. "Just go Ginny. Please just go..." he cried and headed to the unused charms classroom.

XxXx

Hermione was beyond worried. She didn't know what to do or say so she ran as fast as she could to find Draco. When she reached the stands she found a blue unconscious Draco lying in the rain.

"oh my god..." she sobbed."Draco! Wake up!" she whispered a warming spell and Draco awoke.

"Fuck off mud blood!" he hissed at her. Hermione just helped Draco up and took him up to the sixth floor. When they reached it they saw Harry sat on the windowsill. Ron on the desk with Eileen next to him and Ginny sat in the far corner. Everyone apart from Ron was crying. "What the fuck is potter doing here?" Draco demanded.

"Draco I'm sorry! I'm so sorry please forgive me? I love you! I love you so much. Please just give me a chance! I was a dick. I am one and I deserve this but Draco I can't be without you!" he sobbed and stepped forward to Draco.

"Don't touch me potter!" Harry flinched at tone. Draco walked out.

"This is my fault! What have I done? Why do I lose everyone I care about? I made Cedric touch the cup with me. If I hadn't gone to the department of mysteries Sirius wouldn't have died. And now I've lost Draco! I felt complete with him! I felt loved... What should I do? Tell me someone? Fuck I hate this I hate being Harry fucking potter! I wish Voldemort would have killed me. All this wouldn't have happened!" Eileen walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Get a grip Harry JamesP! Stop being so dramatic! Draco's not died, he's just broken up with you an almost anything that breaks cam always be fixed! We can all sort this out! Geez just calm down! Yes it is emotional! Yes it is your fault! But stop being so 'oh my gosh he's gone! Let's go and kill myself!' just take a deep breath and calm down! You'll get Draco back I promise but it will take time and effort he is stubborn." Harry realised she was right and he was acting like a fool so he nodded.

Ginny was beyond shocked. 'Harry and Malfoy? What have I done! I'm such a fool! Now everyone's going to turn against me and Harry. That's not fair though! Harry didn't do anything at all! Harry doesn't deserve this.'

"guys I feel horrible! It was me! It was my entire fault! I forced myself onto Harry because I love him and I wanted to make him love me back. Harry I am sorry and I will do whatever to help you get back together with him." she admitted. Harry nodded and turned to Ron.

"Ron I..." he began but was cut off.

"You don't understand how fucking pissed I am with you but I don't blame Malfoy one. Bit and so I will help you get back together." he then looked over to Hermione who still looked distraught at her best friend.

"Harry I cannot believe you would do something like this! I know it was Ginny but don't you have the least bit of self control?" she scolded but then sighed. "You know I'm always with you no matter what Harry! You're a little brother to me!" she said and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>Thanks! Review please! and again... i could do with a beta so if you know someone or if your interested mesage me! :)<p>

A


	13. Chapter 13 Loves Protection

Errr… Hi? *hiding behind my sofa* don't shoot me! I know it has been nearly year since I last updated and I know I've let you guys down! So much for trying to update twice a week! -_- It's just hard to get hold of the laptop these days! Anyway I thought I'd give you a long chapter… Well not that long but the longest chapter in this story! Also, check out my other story Esmeralda Almas, which is another drarry story! :) Anyway I read this story and cringed a lot… I have made several spelling and grammatical errors… maybe I need to proof read my work better? Also, I noticed the characters were a bit OOC… So from now I will try to avoid that…

Anyway here's chapter 13… I proof read it a few times but I still probably missed a few things so please… someone tell me how to get a beta! :(

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the intelligent Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - Loves Protection<p>

The next day, at breakfast, five students on the Gryffindor table were unusually silent. It was now Sunday and so Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Eileen Snape and Harry Potter sat miserably eating their cereal. This, of course, went noticed by everyone in the hall.

"Erm guys you alright?" Neville asked nervously by Luna's side.

"No..." they all said simultaneously. Neville stood for a moment unsure what to say or do. After a moment he turned to Luna.

"Don't worry Harry everything will be alright. He'll come around." Luna said reassuringly. Harry and the other four looked stunned.

"Err thanks Luna... I hope so... but how do you know?" Harry asked nervously. She smiled dreamily and skipped off pulling Neville with her. "How did she know?" Harry asked turning to his friends.

"Haven't you ever noticed... Remember last year when she knew about Sirius? I think she might be a seer." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Well couldn't she have warned us if she'd seen this?" Harry glumly asked.

"Well you heard her didn't you? She said everything will be fine." she said and Harry nodded. Just then Snape came swooping up to Harry.

"I think you should come with me now! Hurry!" Harry and four others got up and ran out of the hall trying to keep up with Snape. "Draco left to go to Malfoy manor. There is an initiation meeting tonight, he probably went because he wanted to get marked. Now he has got to face his father. I cannot go my cover will be blown but Draco will receive more than a few crucio's, I really do not know what happened between you but it is stupid... Not to mention extremely childish." Snape quickly finished.

"He turned against me... No! This can't be happening! This is all my fault!" Harry stopped panicking for a moment. "I'm going!"

"Harry! I'm coming with you." said Ginny.

"Why? He won't come if he sees us two!" he hissed at her.

"No. He won't come if I don't explain that it was all my fault!" Ginny insisted. Harry thought for a moment and then nodded.

"We'll all come." said Ron.

"No, Ally can't go because they know she is Professor Snape's daughter. It could get them both into a lot of trouble," everyone agreed and they stepped towards the fire, Snape gently grabbed Harry's arm.

"Don't do anything... Foolish..." Snape began weakly looking a bit uncomfortable. "Why I am agreeing to allow you to rescue him is beyond me... I... I good luck and forgive me... But..." he swallowed thickly. Harry had never seen Snape so nervous. "Come back well... Good luck." he finished sincerely. One by one they called out 'Malfoy manor'. When they arrived they were stood in Lucius Malfoy's study. They crept out of the room with their wands out and went through the closest door. What Harry saw made his heart clench. Mrs. Malfoy was sprawled on the bed almost naked, tied up by her arms and legs and she had a gag in her mouth. Harry ran over and untied her.

"Ron take her back to Hogwarts quickly!" Harry instructed and so Ron grabbed a blanket, respectably wrapped it around her then picked up the limp body and went back to the fire.

XxxX

Eileen had just finished telling her father about Harry's little affair.

"Foolish! Just like his father!" Snape spat.

"Why? Did his father ever cheat on Lily?" Eileen asked. Snape's head snapped up. "The other day I heard you mention her name. And she was Harry's mother. It all makes sense. You loved her a lot didn't you?" Snape nodded looking away from his daughter.

"I knew her since childhood..." there was a sudden 'whoosh' from the fireplace and out came Mrs. Malfoy and Ron.

XxxX

The three at Malfoy manor were slowly looking for Draco.

"Where is he? We're never going to find him?" Harry complained.

"Point me Draco Malfoy." she said but nothing happened.

"Hermione! My watch! I added Draco to it!" he opened the watch and pressed the silver button. 'Draco Malfoy in the dungeons' flashed on a projector in front of Harry and a picture of the dungeons and a map. "I love you Moony!" Harry whispered with a grin. "Come on it's that way!" as they ran through the halls they came closer and close to the dungeons.

"Well well what do we have here?" Harry flung a nonverbal stunning spell at Lucius and it hit him in the chest. "Come on!" he yelled and they ran down the stairs to the dungeons. "Draco!" but there was no answer. They checked every cell and in the last one they found their Draco looking roughed up.

"Reducto!" Ginny screamed at the lock and it was blown apart. Harry ran in and held Draco in his arms.

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry!" he cried tears pouring down his face. Harry picked him up with the help of Ginny and they quickly ran back up to head to Lucius' study. But they all froze when they saw him stood there, cane in one hand and his wand in the other. He frowned when he saw his son but then smirked.

"Harry Potter. It is a surprise to see you here, though, not entirely unpleasant. Please do tell me why you have my son? He will be initiated tonight." Lucius began.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Harry hissed. Lucius let out a loud chuckle.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" he sneered. Harry looked at Draco who was beginning to wake up. Draco opened his eyes and observed the scene. He was shocked at what was happening. What was Harry doing here? His eyes widened when spells started flying. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he heard and then saw a green light coming towards him.

XxxX

Harry saw the curse blasting from Lucius' wand. 'no no! Not Draco!' Harry flung himself in front of Draco as a shield. He saw the wide eyes of Draco staring down at him with horror.

XxxX

He couldn't scream to tell Harry to move. He was just frozen in place. Harry had jumped in front of a killing curse for him... 'he loves me... He really does.' he tried so hard to scream... Scream for Harry. His Harry.

XxxX

Harry expected to feel the full blow of the curse but instead he opened his eyes to witness a grey shield forming around him and Draco. The shield absorbed the killing curse and rebounded making the far wall break into crumbles. Lucius stood there in complete disbelief. The four Students ran for the fire.

"Mione you first then Ginny, then Draco and I'll come behind you." there were shouts of Hogwarts Snape's office. And the four landed in a pile at the fire. Snape rushed over and helped them up. Harry hugged Draco and then pulled apart.

"If you ever do something that stupid again I will hand you over to the dark lord myself! Got it?" Snape scolded, Draco nodded. "Foolish boy!"

"Draco!" everyone turned to see Narcissa running towards his son.

"Mother!" he cried hugging he tight. He began sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder. "What happened? What did he do to you?" she sat down pulling him onto her lap.

"He wanted another heir. He knows I have difficulties getting pregnant but he came every night and then the next morning if I wasn't pregnant he'd torture me. Draco, I love you so much. I am thankful to you Mr. Potter and you Mr. Weasley for saving me!" she finished hugging them.

"Call me Harry, Ms Malfoy."

"And call me Ron." Narcissa smiled.

"Well then you must call me Narcissa!" she grinned though she still looked quite awful. Her hair greasy and her face had a bony shade to it. Not to mention her once beautiful blue eyes were now lifeless. Eileen suddenly came storming in and grabbed Draco.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! I cannot believe you! You suffer one small break up and you run off to get killed by, if not Voldemort then Lucius! You had us all scared. Harry was a mess! Father was a mess. Both of you are such immature drama queens! You both are foolish prats!" Eileen screamed at him.

"Sorry..." he mumbled quietly.

"Draco who did you break up with?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Harry..." he mumbled even quieter. Narcissa looked quite shocked or a moment. However, she then smiled as she noticed her sons nervous posture.

"It's ok that you're gay Draco... I've known you were gay for a while... A mother knows these things." She said smiling at her son. Draco just nodded and looked over at Harry to see he was staring right back at him. He didn't know how long he had been staring at his ex but when he broke it, it was only himself and Harry in the room. Suddenly he felt nervous.

"Draco you don't know how much I love you and I never wanted to cheat on you. It wasn't my intention to do so... She came onto me. I told her I was with someone and I didn't like her in that way. Draco, Ginny is like a sister to me. I would never. Just give me one last chance and if I ever ruin it. You can do whatever you like and I will respect your decision." he finished.

"Why did you do it?" Draco simply asked.

"I told you she just..." he was cut off by Draco's voice.

"Not that. Why did you jump in front of the killing curse for me." he asked.

"Because Draco Malfoy... As sappy as this is going to sound... I am head over heels in love with you. I can't even explain. When I saw that green light... My world froze... My heart stopped... Oh god Draco I was so scared... I couldn't lose you!" Harry had tears streaming down his face and Draco was in the same state. "All these years we've hated each other. But I don't think it was hate. I think it was love for one another but we denied it. When I kissed you the first time on the astronomy tower, i felt as if I had kissed you before, more times than I can remember. I felt completely in love with you, like we had been a couple for years already. It sounds strange how quickly I could love and trust you without finding it awkward or risky. I never have felt this loved before and something about you makes me confident. Usually, I would be slow at a relationship but when I thought I lost you. Even though it had been fifteen days I felt like I had been ripped in two! You were the first wizard I properly met. Apart from Hagrid of course. Maybe that meant something? When I thought I'd lost you I was falling apart. I couldn't have seen your dead body. Not after Sirius no." Harry now had tears rolling down his face and so did Draco. Harry walked up to Draco but didn't do anything. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him. Kissed him like never before. Like he wanted to spend forever with him. This simple kiss had so many words and emotions behind them and Harry felt like he would melt.

"I missed you Harry. If you dare throw yourself in front of a curse for me, I will find a way to bring you back to life just so that I could kill you again!" he sobbed onto Harry's shoulder. Harry chuckled but held onto Draco. They heard a sniff and saw Eileen standing there smiling with red eyes. Hermione and Ginny were the same; Narcissa was smiling proudly at her son. Ron had an arm around Hermione and he was grinning. Harry could see his eyes were moist. And Snape was staring up at the ceiling smiling.

"Harry! Draco! That was beautiful!" Hermione said. Harry and Draco blushed. Ginny stepped forward.

"I am so sorry! Please Draco I feel awful. I'm an idiot and I am slut. I feel sick at what I have done. I have caused all this. I'm sorry Draco and Harry!" she said more tears coming down her face. Draco stepped forward.

"As long as you remain a sister to Harry I will not do anything. And you'll be forgiven." Harry hugged Ginny.

"Don't worry Ginny everything is alright now." Ginny smiled then headed out.

"Wait Ginny..." Harry spoke. Ginny turned. New tears were falling from the girls eyes and Harry realized he had to speak to her. "Can I talk to Ginny alone please..." Draco frowned but after the look Harry gave him, he nodded. They all left. Ginny wiped her tears and tried to put on a smile.

"Well I never expected Malfoy... Harry!" she chuckled, even though he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Gin..." when Harry said that, a lone tear fell from Ginny's eye.

"I'm cool Harry..." She tried to smile.

"Gin..." she turned away. Harry had realized what he'd done... He'd messed everything up... He knew he had made it look like he had feelings for Ginny. He had led her on and she was suffering.

"Harry I'm completely fine... Let's go join the others!" she said with her back turned. Harry knew how much it hurt her to lie to him. He walked up to her.

"Ginny... Come here," he said and she quickly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed silently. "I'm so sorry Ginny... I really am... I... I love you but not in the way you want. I know you're blaming yourself for what happened but it was my fault too. I led you on and I broke your heart..." Ginny let out a sob and let go.

"I... It's really okay H...Harry. It was just a fantasy... I-I t-thought that we were m-meant for each other. I just got c-carr-carried away and I thought that I was in love..." she sniffed. "I'm just happy we had this moment... It feels better..." she said and hugged him. "Thanks Harry... And really... I... I am happy for you." she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Anyway I need some time away to clear my head... I should be off." she smiled... This time it was genuine but as Harry watched her go... He felt his heart break for her.

XxxX

Harry stepped into Snape's quarters and smiled. "Alright?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Speaking of alright..." Narcissa began. I managed to take all Malfoy vaults." Eileen cheered. "Don't ask how because it was a lot of work but we now own everything Lucius had owned!"

"That's great mother because we need to take the golden trio shopping. All on us!" Ron eyes lit up whereas Hermione and Harry blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione huffed.

"That your clothing taste is dreadful!" Draco smirked. Hermione glared at the boy.

"Draco what about me?" Eileen asked arms crossed and pouting.

"You don't need more clothes... I took you shopping a few weeks ago! But alright! You're included." said Draco.

"Ok so we'll go to France in the Christmas break." Narcissa suggested.

"FRANCE?" several voices shouted.

"Yes of course that's Draco's favorite place to go shopping. There is the shopping mall that sells everything. It'll be wonderful."

"Oh I will spoil the fun and tell you now it is not fun. I took Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent and Greg and all of them collapsed apart from Draco and Pansy." interrupted Snape. Draco gave him a dirty look.

"Fine we won't go as a day trip we will stay there. That way we can go to a really good club there!" said Draco.

"Are you really sure? Besides I don't think mum will like it..." said Ron nervously.

"Don't worry about it Ron. It can be for Draco's birthday. She can't say no to that! Draco you can invite Pansy. The other three... isn't really possible... They were to be initiated tonight... poor boys. Parkinson wanted Pansy to be marked but she ran away from him too." Narcissa announced.

"Well what a day... I think it is time to head back to your dorms. We'll see you later." said Snape. Harry looked at Draco and Draco nodded.

* * *

><p>How was it? Like it? Hate it? Mistakes? Please let me know! :)<p>

A x


	14. Chapter 14 Fall Down Seven T

Chapter 14 - Fall Down Seven Times. Stand Up Eight.

Hi! I'm back again! It's not such a big gap… between chapter 12 and 13 there was nearly a years gap! :O but I last updated on Jan the fourth! So anyway I was surprised that this story has 30K words ya'know! Ok it is a little short… but meeh couldn't really add to it!

A big thanks to SevLoverKat, FiftyShadesOFMakeup, Daddys little crazy bitch, t2dh and MirrorFlower and DarkWind for been wonderful reviewers! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the intelligent Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - Fall Down Seven Times. Stand Up Eight.<p>

Harry decided to stay behind for a little while before he left so he could speak to Narcissa. He waited for everyone to leave then walked over to a distressed looking Narcissa.

"Err Mrs... I mean Narcissa?" she looked up and smiled reassuringly.

"Yes sweetheart?" she replied making space for Harry to sit beside her. Harry sat down blushing uncomfortably though surprised at her affection.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling..." he quietly spoke fidgeting awkwardly. Narcissa just chucked.

"Oh Harry don't act so awkwardly around me! I won't bite." This for some reason, made Harry feel better. He looked up at her. "I am well thanks to you..." Harry stared at her seriously and she sighed. "It was hard... It was rape... And I thought it was never going to end... Oh Harry you're a child and I'm telling you my problems!"

"I know how it feels, I was raped too... I think you have the right to know if me and Draco are together." Narcissa's eyes widened and she made a choking sound. "My uncle... I was abused and in the holidays it happened." Harry felt like opening up to this woman... She was like a Molly Weasley.

"Oh Merlin Harry! I had no idea! I am so terribly sorry! You are one strong child Harry and I am so glad my son has picked you! You will love him won't you Harry?" she asked teary eyed.

"Narcissa I already do and a lot. As for the other thing... I had so much support from Remus, The Weasley's, my aunt and cousin, Hermione and Tonks!" Narcissa went rigid at the name.

"My niece... Nymphadora. What she like?"

"Tonks is amazing! She bubbly, cheerful and I love her lots! She's a metamorpghagus and so she changes her appearance quite a lot! Oh and her and Remus have a thing going on!" Narcissa chuckled sadly.

"I miss Andy. We were so much closer than Bella was to me." she sighed.

"We could go see her you know. I have met her and she is so sweet."

"I don't know." she sighed. "You seem close to the werewolf. Sorry Remus. He was the defence professor here wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was. And he was my father's best friend... you probably know as you went to school with them. He is like a dad to me. I love him and he always thinks he's failing my parents and Sirius." he finished looking away.

"Ahh yes James, Remus and Sirius. They were mischievous boys in Hogwarts although I wasn't in the same year as them I do remember seeing them around. Yes Sirius Black died last June. It was sad when I found out he was innocent… That long in Azkaban…"

"I know..." he whispered. "he fell through the veil... I miss him." he said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Sorry, he was my godfather." Narcissa sighed.

"You don't deserve this Harry! I don't even know what to say... Every single year Draco came home with wondrous stories about you. I thought you were a lucky boy! But really you're are just suffering and you shouldn't deserve this... Harry if you ever need to talk to someone... I'm always here." Harry nodded.

"You're a lot like Mrs. Weasley you know?"

"why is that?"

"you're so motherly!" he said cheekily. Narcissa chuckled.

"Me and Molly were good friend when we were really little... We were friends from the age of three to eleven and then I got put into Slytherin. But she wasn't so we never spoke properly again." she spoke sadly.

"You've lost a lot of people over the years haven't you...? Andromeda, Tonks, Sirius and Molly..." Narcissa looked at him with tears down her face. She gave him a hesitant look as if she was about to add another name but she stopped herself. "Are you alright?" she nodded.

"Draco is probably waiting for you. Off you go!"

Harry left the dungeons feeling overwhelmed with emotions. As he was going to the common room he stopped when he saw someone sat in an empty classroom. He walked in and saw Eileen sat on the windowsill looking out.

"Hey you alright?" she jumped a bit and turned.

"Oh you scared me Harry! And yes I'm alright. Are you?" she asked.

"Could be better!" he said honestly. She smiled.

"I think you're really brave Harry. You must really love Draco... He is a brother to me so you better not hurt him!" Harry chuckled taking her hand.

"And why would I do that? I had to find him. He means so much to me... We spent days and days on the astronomy tower talking without knowing each other. But really if around a month ago if someone told me that Draco Malfoy would be my boyfriend I would admit them into a St. Mungo's ward!" he paused for a minute... "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I err... Just about my life..."

"It must have been hard... Living in an orphanage all these years... I'm sorry."

"It's okay Harry. It was but now I have my father now. Plus, I'd rather live in an orphanage than staying with smelly relatives!" Harry chuckled and stood.

"I'm kind of hungry now... Shall we go down?" Harry asked with a hand out. She smiled and took his hand. Together they walked down to the hall for dinner. When they entered they went to sit next to Ron and Hermione. They were both staring at each other. Harry cleared his throat and the both looked away blushing. Harry and Eileen chuckled.

"Harry! Where have you been?"

"I was talking to Narcissa. I think we'll need to organise a get together for her Andromeda and Tonks. She missed her sister and was curious about Tonks." Hermione smiled considerately at this.

"That's a wonderful idea Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Oh and Ron did you know her and your mum were best friends for eight years before Hogwarts?" Ron just stared at Harry in disbelief.

XxxX

Harry reached the room of requirements and collapsed on to the bed and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, his arms were pulled up and he felt something around his wrist. He tried to pull his arms away but found he couldn't. Panic Rose in him and he looked up to find Draco smirking above him. He turned to look at his wrists but saw that he was cuffed into place with black fluffy hand cuffs.

"Draco!" he exclaimed.

"shhh..." he breathed in Harry's ear and began leaving kisses down to his lips. He then removed Harry's shirt and licked his nipples.

"mmmm!" he moaned thrusting into Draco's hips. Draco removed Harry's trouser and put his mouth to Harry's throbbing cock.

"fuuuuuck!" Harry thrust Draco's mouth and Draco began sucking torturously slow. "Malfoy! Suck me!" Harry yelled. Draco grinned and began pleasing his boyfriend until the other boy came.

* * *

><p>How was it? Like it? Hate it? Mistakes? Please let me know! :) Points to reviewers! Just type in your house with your review and I will give you points! :P<p>

By the way, I know I'm not that good at the smut but this was my first story! ;)

A x


End file.
